Parallel Stories - Versión Alternativa
by SrAtomo
Summary: Al noroeste de Equestria, entre la Dragon MT. y las Drakenridge Mountains, se yergue orgullosamente un decadente pueblo minero. Allí, seis yeguas entablarán una gran amistad. Versión alternativa.
1. 1x01 - Northwest Mines Town - Parte 1

**Antes de empezar, debo pedir disculpas de antemano. Este fanfic, "Parallel Stories", ha sido analizado en el programa "Volgran, música y fandom", que Volgrand emite en "Iberbronies Radio". En ese programa Volgrand, junto a LloydZelos, detectaron varios errores de bulto en el fanfic, los cuales iban desde aspectos bastante serio (como las reacciones de los personajes principales y secundarios en algunas escenas), como aspectos para echarse las manos a la cabeza (como personajes Mary Sue (Gentle Colors) y Gary Stu (Wise Words)). Por eso he decidido hacer una versión alternativa, en el que voy a procurar pulir al máximo esos elementos negativos, así como aderezar cada capítulo más de lo que lo hacía en la versión antigua.**

 **Lógicamente, al principio los capítulos serán prácticamente los mismos, pero pronto el distanciamiento entre ambas versiones se hará patente. Sin embargo, no voy a abandonar la versión antigua, aunque ello me haga trabajar más.**

 **Y bueno, sin más dilación, aquí va la primera parte (de cuatro) del capítulo 1x01. Si os fijáis, en la versión antigua, aunque cada parte era más larga, el capítulo 01 solo estaba dividido en dos partes.**

 **Por cierto, el "+" que hay al principio de algunos párrafos significa que el mismo personaje que hablaba en el párrafo anterior lo continúa haciendo. Es lo que tiene no poder poner dos "Mayor qué" aquí en Fanfiction, que es una de las formas en las que debe señalarse esta situación.**

 **Espero que os guste tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo.**

* * *

 **MY LITTLE PONY**

 **PARALLEL STORIES**

 **Versión alternativa**

 **Chapter 1x01**

 **Northwest Mines Town**

 **Parte 1**

Una ridícula cantidad de bits, eso era lo que reposaba en el dorado casco de Shiny Eyes, la cual miraba con escepticismo el escueto producto de su última transacción.

—Una venta… Solo una venta en este pueblo… —se quejó en voz baja—. Y además, por si fuera poco, esa blanca unicornio, la de la Cutie Mark de tres diamantes azules, me ha hecho enseñarle casi toda la mercancía, y todo para terminar comprando una de las cosas más baratas —dejó escapar un suspiro y, mirando a su alrededor, percibió que los últimos coletazos de la fiesta hacía apremiar a los viandantes para volver a sus hogares—. No lo comprendo, sé que mis joyas son de buena calidad.

Sus últimas palabras no eran una vana queja, sino algo que su Cutie Mark atestiguaba. Esta estaba compuesta por dos anillos entrecruzados de dorados aros, blancos chatones y dos rubíes engarzados, los cuales formaban en conjunto un corazón. Pero no tenía suerte en su trabajo, pues de los tres últimos pueblos visitados solo había vendido una diadema en ese lugar, Ponyville. Y de buen seguro se había debido a la fiesta y euforia que la victoria ante Nightmare Moon había generado. Pero sin duda lo peor de todo es que esa emperifollada unicornio de crines violetas había tenido la osadía de regatear el precio, algo que ella tuvo que aceptar, aunque solo fuese por continuar con su costumbre de comer al menos una vez al día.

Abatida, resopló y guardó las monedas en el zurrón que tenía sobre sus cuartos traseros; después se atusó su rojiza crin, en un intento tanto de peinarla como de aparentar normalidad. Por último, comenzó a recoger las joyas que había desparramadas sobre los estantes de su carrito, e incluso por el suelo, entre las serpentinas. Aprovechó el momento para retirar de la parte superior del carromato una gran cantidad de confeti y dos matasuegras que algún fiestero había dejado olvidado. Con gran cuidado, colocó cada alhaja en su lugar y, una vez terminada su tarea, se situó en la parte delantera del carrito, para engancharse las cinchas situadas en la tijera. Una vez comprobó que estaba bien asida, se elevó ligeramente hacia el cielo y arrancó hacia delante, en un impulso suficiente como para mover el puesto.

A pesar que iba a ras de suelo, siguió ejercitando sus alas, sabiendo que de esa manera mantenía una velocidad constante ligeramente superior que si usaba únicamente sus patas, aunque por contrapunto se cansaba ligeramente más. Mantuvo esa configuración sobre el camino que partía de Ponyville, moviéndose de manera lenta pero constante. Le daba igual qué pueblo sería el siguiente en la lista, siempre que no hubiese estado ya. Deseaba, o más bien intuía, que algún día la suerte cambiaría y lograría encontrar la felicidad, o al menos un acomodo suficiente para pagar el carrito del que tiraba, el cual, ya ajado por el traqueteo y el polvo de los viajes, aún distaba bastante de ser completamente suyo.

Este era bastante corriente: de su parte inferior salían dos piezas de madera que hacían las veces de barra y, pasando por el interior de unas argollas, unas cinchas de cáñamo se usaban para tirar de la carretilla. Solo llamaba la atención la parte superior, que consistía en una suerte de aparador negro con ribetes dorados, clavado a la parte inferior para evitar que se moviese. El mismo disponía de múltiples cajones en cuyo interior estaba la mercancía. De cada uno de ellos partía un asa dorada de labrado fino que únicamente se podía sujetar con la boca. Un motivo de seguridad, se decía Shiny Eyes, aunque en realidad sabía a ciencia cierta que era un error de montaje.

Sus ojos de un iris blanquecino, que de hecho daban significado a su nombre, miraron hacia el cielo, imaginando una existencia mejor que la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Se figuró en el palacio de Canterlot, asistiendo a la Princesa Celestia sobre joyas, perpetuando de esa forma la línea de trabajo familiar. Se observó volando libre en el cielo, sin una carga en forma de carrito y deudas. Incluso se vio sobre una gigantesca montaña de monedas, mientras portaba un casco de astronauta (pues tal era la altura de la montaña), y dejando caer monedas a condes, duques, caballeros y marqueses que suplicaban un poco de su dinero para comprar ejércitos, palacios, bibliotecas e incluso pueblos enteros. Y también aparecía la Princesa Celestia para pedirle dinero para todo el Reino; a todos ellos, Shiny Eyes les colmaba de riqueza de buen grado, pues sabía que era para el bien de todos.

Súbitamente dos ráfagas fugaces a su lado la sacaron de su ensoñación, un par de torbellinos que habían creado un vendaval a su paso, el cual amenazaba la seguridad tanto de la pegaso como de su carga. Las autoras de tal acción habían sido una pegaso celeste y una anaranjada poni de tierra, las cuales parecían estar compitiendo entre sí en una carrera. Apenas eran visibles cuando el eco de sus gritos llegó hasta los oídos de Shiny Eyes.

—¡Eres una lenta, Applejack!

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no vale volar, Rainbow Dash!

La dorada pegaso se bamboleó durante varios segundos, hasta que tanto ella como el carrito se estabilizaron. Se desenganchó de la tijera y se acercó a la parte trasera, asegurándose de que todo seguía en orden. Una vez se cercioró que absolutamente todo seguía en su lugar, aprovechó para abrir el cajón donde solía guardar el dinero de las ventas, el cual había elegido por el simple hecho de que chirriaba al abrirse y, cerrando los ojos por la frustración que le produjo lo que estaba viendo, sacó la única moneda que había en el interior del estante y la colocó en el zurrón junto a las demás. Volviendo de nuevo a la parte delantera, se cercioró de que no había peligro alguno mirando hacia todos lados, a la vez que volvía a ajustarse las correas, y retomó su camino elevándose un poco y adquiriendo así velocidad suficiente para poder mover el tenderete.

Recién llegada noche se apartó a un lado del camino. Tras quitarse las cinchas, sacó un almohadón de la parte baja del carro y se dispuso a dormir, hasta que, de repente, se levantó sobresaltada: algún día le robarían por olvidadiza. Tomó con la boca unos hilos transparentes, los cuales estaban atados a varios estantes y los anudó a sus orejas, alas, cola, patas y crin. De esa manera, de abrir alguien un estante, ella se enteraría inmediatamente.

A la mañana siguiente, nada más despuntar el día, se levantó y, recogiendo todos sus enseres, marchó rauda a su destino, hacia ninguna parte. Hasta que llegó a un cruce de caminos y paró, sin saber qué ruta tomar. Lo único que tenía claro era que no iba a volver atrás, así que dejó que el azar eligiese su destino. Tomó una rama del borde del camino y la erigió en mitad de la encrucijada, sujetando la punta con su casco. Decidió que allá donde apuntase al soltarla, marcharía. Resulto ser a la derecha. Ese sería su destino, el cual tomó girando lenta, pero constantemente, mientras seguía empujando el carro, el cual se había convertido en ese momento en un lastre que le dificultaba su avance, como si no quisiera seguir por esa vía. Y nada más ocurrió en toda la mañana, ni en toda la tarde, ni en todo el resto de su viaje que la condujo hasta un pueblo minero.

La villa, rodeada por un erial rocoso, tenía casas bajas, siendo de dos pisos la mayoría de ellas, y sus paredes eran de tonos oscuros (morados y negros), así como parcas en adornos. De todas formas, de un vistazo Shiny Eyes pudo apreciar algo parecido a un bullicio de la calle principal (que también era la única que tenía ese lugar). Una multitud de ponis iban de aquí para allá, entrando y saliendo de sus hogares o de los pocos establecimientos que se habían atrevido a ejercer sus funciones en esa aldea. Algunos, de vez en cuando, entraban en un túnel que se perfilaba con claridad al final del pueblo. Parecía la entrada de la mina. ¿De qué clase sería? ¿De metal? ¿De espejos? En ese momento Shiny Eyes se sobresaltó e imploró para sí que no fuera de joyas o nadie querría comprarle nada. Tragó saliva y entró en el poblado.

Miró de un lado a otro mientras buscaba un sitio donde establecer su puesto. Pero no pudo por menos que pararse en seco, totalmente impresionada, al dirigir la vista al cielo: suspendido a gran altura, y sin sobrepasar los límites que el pueblo establecía en la tierra, había un gran cúmulo de nubes estáticas. Shiny pensó que era realmente curioso y extraño encontrar una ciudad de pegasos sobre un pueblo minero. Sin embargo, no observó que ningún poni alado ascendiese o bajase de allí.

Finalmente encontró un hueco entre una casa y una herrería, y aprovechó el lugar para instalarse. Sin embargo, antes de abrir el puesto se adelantó un poco y preguntó a un poni por la mina. La respuesta que la dorada yegua recibió la llenó de abatimiento: "Es de joyas, las mejores joyas de toda Equestria".

Resignada, decidió reemprender la marcha hacia un lugar donde tuviese oportunidad de prosperar. O quizá lo mejor era dar su pata a torcer y volver a Canterlot, de donde nunca debió haber salido a buscar sus sueños. Sí, iría hacia la capital, pero no para rendirse, sino para seguir vendiendo. Sonrió levemente, recreando una posible venta a una emperifollada yegua de la alta sociedad, y después otra, y otra más… Sí, seguramente en Canterlot haría más ventas que nunca. Aunque la competencia era fuerte, Shiny Eyes confiaba en su propio trabajo de orfebrería, pues ella misma era la encargada de engarzar las joyas en los anillos, colgantes, diademas y gargantillas. Fue entonces cuando, totalmente ensimismada por su sueño de grandes ventas, tiró demasiado fuerte de las cinchas y una de las argollas se rompió. A punto de llorar debido al arranque de mala suerte, decidió entrar en la herrería que tenía al lado, mientras intentaba por todos los medios animarse a si misma pensando que por una vez no tendría que recorrer media ciudad para encontrar a un herrero.

En lugar de una puerta, la herrería tenía una gran apertura de la que surgían dos mostradores de piedra con el género expuesto: picos, palas, martillos, puntas varias e incluso armas de filo y aplastantes. Shiny Eyes los curioseó por un momento y, resoplando de manera reprobatoria por la nula vigilancia que había en ese lugar para evitar que cualquier potrillo cogiese un elemento peligroso, entró.

En la oscuridad reinante del interior, solo rota por el fuego avivado y las chispas, apenas se distinguía la sombra de un voluminoso equino. Aquel espectro agarró un martillo con su pata y dio dos golpes al trozo de metal al rojo que acababa de calentar. Tomó unas tenazas con los cascos y puso el metal en el agua, que se quejó siseando unos momentos.

Shiny Eyes saludó tímidamente. La sombra le pidió mediante un gesto que aguardase su turno en silencio, y se acercó a una cuerda al fondo de la herrería. Jalándola con la boca, las persianas subieron rápidamente, haciendo un estruendoso ruido y dejando entrar una intensa luz que forzó a Shiny Eyes a entornar los ojos.

La sombra resultó ser una poni de tierra de un pelaje marrón muy oscuro, como una madera de ébano desgastada por el tiempo y el polvo. Sus ojos, negros como la pez, escudriñaron a la recién llegada. Su crin y su cola, de color azul oscuro, estaban recogidas con unas coletas. Por último, la Cutie Mark en sus cuartos traseros, un yunque y un martillo, parecían indicar, al igual que sus hercúleos músculos esculpidos, que llevaba bastante tiempo en la herrería.

—Bien, tenemos tiempo hasta que se enfríe el nuevo pico... ¿qué deseas? —expresó la yegua, tratando de sonreír al tiempo que se limpiaba los cascos en un extraño peto gris que portaba. Este era una especie de mandil que empezaba en una gargantilla y cruzaba el pecho hasta llegar al costillar, sujeto por dos cintas que salían de la base y se entrelazaban en la espalda. Incluso en las patas delanteras, desde el hombro hasta las rodillas, tenía una protección del mismo material y mismas sujeciones.

—Tengo un carro aquí al lado. Se le ha roto una de las argollas de sujeción. ¿Cuánto cobrarías por el trabajo? —preguntó Shiny con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

La herrero entornó aún más los ojos y se echó a reír:

—¡Ah!, una argolla —exclamó finalmente—. No es algo difícil, así que no te preocupes, que no te cobraré mucho y haré un trabajo excelente. ¡Je! Supongo que eres forastera, así que me esforzaré y así quizás obtenga más clientes si hablas bien de mí por ahí —se paró un momento a pensar—. Es más, por el mismo precio voy a arreglarte también la otra argolla, para que así estén a la par y tarden mucho más en volver a fallar.

—¡Oh, muchísimas gracias! —exclamó la dorada pegaso, aliviada—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Shiny Eyes y acabo de llegar al pueblo, pero desgraciadamente me iré en breve, pues aquí no hay sitio para mí.

—Encantada —respondió la oscura poni de tierra—. Yo soy Shadow Hammer, y soy la herrero de este pueblo, y me ocupo de proporcionar las herramientas a los mineros, porque no sé si lo sabrás, pero las minas que hay al final de esta calle son las famosas Northwest Mines, que como su nombre indica, están situadas en el noroeste de Equestria, entre las Drackenridge Mountains y la Dragon Mountain. Desde aquí servimos joyas de gran calidad al resto de Equestria. Y vaya si son de gran calidad, tanta que apenas doy abasto fabricando y reparando picos y palas, y eso que —se acercó a Shiny Eyes— mi trabajo es superior —a continuación carcajeó escuetamente—. Tranquila, no no soy de esas ponis que gustan de presumir, pero hay que reconocer que un trabajo inferior habría empeorado la extracción. De hecho, he visto fracasar a muchos herreros desde aquí mismo —señaló hacia el suelo que había bajo ella— por el simple hecho de que preferían la rapidez a la calidad… —en ese momento la cara de Shadow Hammer cambió completamente, sobresaltándose—. ¿Pero por qué dices que no hay sitio para ti aquí? Siempre hay sitio para todos aquí.

Shiny no pudo responder, pues en ese momento una poni de tierra blanca como la nieve y portando un papel con la boca, irrumpió en el lugar. Sin soltarlo, esta balbuceó:

—"Shad'ou Ammer, esesito etto ugetemette" —sus ojos, azules como el cielo, casi se salieron de sus órbitas, mientras que su crin negra como la noche parecía encresparse por momentos. Incluso su Cutie Mark, un libro de tapa roja y dos dagas entrecruzadas por detrás, dio la intención de moverse por la tensión.

—Vale, vale, tranquila, Knowledge —cortó la herrero—. Calma. Déjame ver qué quieres y ponte a la cola, hoy tengo ya bastante trabajo.

Esta refunfuñó durante unos instantes. Finalmente dejó caer la hoja sobre el casco de la herrero, la cual acababa de posicionar para tal efecto, respiró profundamente y repitió de forma más sosegada:

—Shadow Hammer, necesito esto urgentemente —y, tomando aire de nuevo, continuó hablando—. Es el modelo de una punta de lanza ceremonial que se usaba en las recepciones reales hace algo más de trescientos años.

A raíz de lo que había acabado de escuchar, Shiny Eyes no pudo evitar recrear en su mente una escena verdaderamente singular: Un soldado blanco con armadura penetrando en el salón de recepción del Palacio Real de Canterlot, mientras porta una lanza en cuya parte superior del mástil hay atadas unas tiras de seda en vivos colores, y se dirige hacia el centro de la estancia, ante la estupefacción de los presentes. Cuando llega al lugar elegido, tira la lanza al aire y, haciendo una cabriola, la vuelve a tomar en mitad del salto con sus cascos delanteros, aunque al hacerlo ya no viste su armadura real, sino un tutú rosa de bailarina. Permaneciendo aún en el aire, el soldado-bailarín realiza giros con la lanza, primero sobre una pata, luego sobre la otra, después sobre el cuerpo y por último sobre la cabeza, hasta terminar aterrizando mientras sostiene la larga pica en equilibrio sobre su hocico. Entonces empieza a sudar y sonreír nerviosamente, mientras se hace el silencio en el lugar, para ser completamente roto instantes después cuando la sala entera irrumpe en aplausos y vítores hacia el soldado.

—Knowledge —el llamamiento de la herrero devolvió a Shiny a la realidad—, si es un arma ceremonial sabes perfectamente que no la haré con prisas —Shadow Hammer se quedó pensativa durante un instante, poniendo el casco en su barbilla y mirando al techo—. Eso son… dos días, luego podrás venir a recogerlo —miró detenidamente el papel—. Hmmm... Sí. A pesar de las estrías de adorno que hay por toda la hoja, creo que en dos días estará.

Knowledge sonrió como una potrilla feliz y comenzó a alabar las virtudes de la oscura poni de tierra, mientras esta la miraba con indulgencia. Entonces Shiny Eyes decidió interrumpirlas, pues debía marchar y quería saber si había algún hotel o algo parecido en el pueblo donde poder descansar.

—Sí, yo sé dónde está el hotel —respondió la blanca poni de tierra—. De hecho voy para allá, pues tengo mi casa al lado, por lo que si quieres te acompaño. Y bueno, ya que estamos, me presento. Soy Undying Knowledge, aunque todos aquí me llaman Knowledge, y soy la historiadora de Northwest Mines Town.

—Encantada, yo soy Shiny Eyes —respondió la pegaso y a continuación se ruborizó—. Yo soy... bueno... vendedora de joyas.

Shadow Hammer entendió entonces el porqué de las prisas que tenía la dorada pegaso en marchar del pueblo, y se giró para volver a sus quehaceres mientras Knowledge y Shiny partían hacia el hotel. Mientras tanto, la blanca poni de tierra, al escuchar la respuesta recibida, estiró al máximo sus orejas y se puso en alerta:

—Esto… —comentó finalmente, en la calle—, no sé cómo decirlo suavemente, pero deberías saber que este es un pueblo minero de joyas, y…

—Sí, lo sé —interrumpió Shiny Eyes—, por eso no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo aquí. En cuanto la herrero arregle el carrito marcharé a buscar suerte en Canterlot. Por cierto, quisiera preguntarte algo, y espero que no te lo tomes a mal: llevo ya varios años en el mundo de la orfebrería y, aunque Shadow Hammer ha dicho que las minas de este lugar son muy famosas, nunca he oído hablar de estas minas. ¿Cómo puede ser?

—¡Ah! La explicación a esto es muy sencilla —Knowledge se rió—: Estas minas fueron famosas hace décadas, aunque ahora prácticamente han caído en el olvido, más que nada porque las joyas que se extraen son cada vez son más pequeñas. Aunque todavía quedan gemas gigantescas ahí dentro, incluyendo alguna que otra del tamaño de un dragón adulto, estas no se pueden sacar de una pieza, sino que hay que romperlas antes, y eso hace que pierdan prácticamente todo su valor. Lo que se extrae en la actualidad son gemas parecidas a las que sacaría de una veta de superficie cualquier unicornio experimentado, y que con suerte podrían servir para adornar un espejo adquirido por un aristócrata de Canterlot; así que cada vez en el resto de Equestria nos tienen menos en consideración. Por si fuera poco, ningún unicornio de aquí conoce un hechizo que sirva para reparar una gema rota, y tampoco hay suficientes unicornios en el pueblo capaces de sacar una joya entera con su magia. Es más, si todos los ponis de tierra, pegasos y unicornios que viven aquí ayudasen en la tarea de extracción, tampoco sería posible sacar una gema gigantesca intacta. Y es una pena, porque si se pudiese hacer, este pueblo lograría volver al esplendor de antaño, o tal vez incluso se hiciese más grande y próspero que nunca.

+Pero ya ves cuántas casas abandonadas hay —la blanca poni señaló hacia los lados—, la gente poco a poco se está marchando de aquí. Y la culpa de todo la tienen esos malditos pegasos… —expresó esta última frase con una rabia apenas contenida. Entonces reparó en que Shiny Eyes parecía molesta, a la vez que las plumas de sus alas parecieron encresparse, dando más énfasis a su condición de pegaso. Parándose, la historiadora sonrió ligeramente y, mientras levantaba su casco hacia la ciudad de nubes suspendida sobre la ciudad, continuó hablando—. No, no me has entendido, no me refiero a los pegasos en general, sino a los que viven ahí. Verás: ¡Buuuuuuh!

La dorada yegua observó cómo los habitantes del pueblo giraron entonces sus cabezas para quedarse mirando a la historiadora. Entonces, volviéndolas a girar, las elevaron y abuchearon al unísono a la ciudad elevada. Shiny Eyes comenzó a escrutarlos, y abrió su boca por la sorpresa, al descubrir que no solo participaban ponis de tierra y unicornios, sino que también lo hacían los pegasos de los alrededores. Knowledge miró de nuevo a Shiny Eyes:

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó—. Esos pegasos de ahí arriba no quieren saber nada de nosotros, y se creen demasiado importantes como para dejarse ver aquí abajo. Si ellos quisieran, podríamos sacar entre todos varias gemas enormes a la vez. Pero no les apetece mezclarse con nosotros, como si fuésemos escoria.

—¿Y por qué no sube alguien y se lo pide? —preguntó la joyero con un brillo en los ojos, pues se veía ya como mensajera—. Quizá hablando comprendan la situación y ayuden, pues si este pueblo tiene problemas, a ellos también les afecta.

—Verás… —la blanca poni de tierra se sentó y adoptó una postura solemne—, hasta hace aproximadamente cien años todos vivíamos más o menos en armonía, aunque más bien habría que matizar que los que vivíamos aquí abajo éramos vasallos de los pegasos que habitan en esa ciudad de nubes. Nosotros les entregábamos joyas, y ellos cuidaban de nosotros, además de proporcionarnos lluvia. Todo iba más o menos bien hasta que sufrimos un gran ataque por parte de una manada de tigres de piedra cuyo objetivo era saquear la mina —la historiadora observó la mirada de terror que puso Shiny al escucharlo y trató de tranquilizarla—. No te preocupes, se llaman así porque comen piedra, no porque su cuerpo sea de ese material… al menos eso creo. En todo caso, les pedimos ayuda a "esos" de ahí arriba, pero no obtuvimos respuesta alguna. De hecho, fue tanta la frustración y el desprecio que nos hicieron que, a raíz de aquél capítulo, no se dejó subir a ningún pegaso para hablar con ellos. Lógicamente, ya que ese episodio ocurrió hace cien años, estamos hablando de nuestros antepasados, pero desde aquel ataque nadie ha ido allí arriba, ni ellos han bajado. De hecho, ni siquiera salen a formar lluvia, y ya ves el resultado —señaló a su alrededor, donde todo lo que Shiny Eyes veía, quitando las casas y la montaña del fondo, no era más que un erial—. Menos mal que desde Canterlot vinieron parte del Ejército Real de la Princesa Celestia y nos salvaron del ataque de esos horribles tigres de piedra. Bueno, a nosotros no, a nuestros antepasados.

Shiny trató de hablar de nuevo, impaciente por su idea, pero Knowledge la interrumpió levantándose de un salto y tirando de ella hacia el otro lado de la calle mientras exclamaba "Te va a encantar esto, seguro". Se pararon delante de un puesto callejero, el cual estaba formado por cuatro palos de madera y una tabla, con su parte delantera cubierta por una tela negra llena de infantiles dibujos de estrellas amarillas, coronado en la parte central por una chistera. Una joven unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro, situada tras el tenderete, hacía preparativos para una especie de espectáculo, poniendo un sombrero de copa y una varita encima de la mesa, los cuales casualmente eran los mismos motivos de su Cutie Mark. La potrilla, mostrando sus brillantes ojos amarillos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, animó a ambas a acercarse.

—¿Quieres ver mi último truco, Knowledge? —dijo—. Creo que esta vez ya lo domino.

Esta la saludó y asintió sonriendo, a la vez que hizo señales a la dorada pegaso para que le acompañase. La historiadora, seguida de la vendedora de joyas, se acercó aún más al puesto.

—Veréis, voy a sacar un conejo… no… mejor una piedra de esta chistera —declaró la joven unicornio—. No hay ningún conejo por aquí, pero piedras tenemos por todos lados. Por favor —señaló a Shiny Eyes—, ¿podrías escoger una piedra que te guste? Es para demostrar que no hay trampa ni cartón. Serás mi ayudante, señorita… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Shiny Eyes, y me dedico a…

—Gracias, gracias, Shiny, te llamaré Shiny. Yo soy Flashing —la interrumpió mientras daba un codazo de complicidad a Knowledge—. Nunca se dice el nombre completo de las ayudantes, ya lo sabes…

Knowledge sonrió devolviéndole un guiño, pues lo sabía gracias a las muchas veces que había sido su asistente. Shiny Eyes tomó una piedra parecida a un corazón, a la que le faltaba un trozo, segura como estaba de que no había otra piedra igual en toda la zona. Se lo dio a Flashing, quien la aceptó gustosamente con teatral agradecimiento. La potrilla puso la piedra sobre la mesa, junto a la varita, tomó la chistera con la boca y, dándole la vuelta, con el ala hacia abajo, se lo pasó a Shiny para que lo comprobase. Esta lo hizo intentando averiguar si había un doble fondo o alguna otra trampa. Una vez satisfecha, devolvió el sombrero a la unicornio.

Flashing, algo angustiada, deseó para sí misma que el truco saliera bien esa vez. Se atusó nerviosa su corta crin azulada, la cual tenía una fina franja rosa que parecía la sombra de su pequeño cuerno. Cogiendo aire, se armó de valor y con la boca soltó la piedra dentro de la chistera, que hizo ruido al golpear contra el fieltro. Entonces animó a las dos espectadoras para que comprobasen que la pequeña roca seguía dentro. Efectivamente, allí estaba.

—Yeguas y Sementales —exclamó—, me complace presentarles mi último truco mágico: voy a hacer desaparecer esta piedra, para después volver a traerla de las profundidades del abismo de la magia.

—Claro, usando el cuerno y el hechizo de tele-transporte, cualquier unicornio puede hacerlo —susurró Shiny Eyes a Knowledge.

—No, ella no lo hace así —respondió esta—. Fíjate bien.

Flashing tosió para llamar la atención y preguntó si podía continuar, a lo que ambas afirmaron con la cabeza. La unicornio inclinó entonces la chistera para que se volviese a ver la piedra bailoteando en el fondo. Dejó el sombrero en su sitio, sobre la mesa, tomó la varita con el casco delantero derecho y, moviéndose para mostrar sus flancos y ratificar sus palabras, dijo en voz alta:

—Nada por aquí, nada por allá… ¡ALAKAZAM!

Y golpeó el ala de la chistera con la punta de la varita. Cuando Shiny Eyes y Knowledge volvieron a mirar el interior del sombrero, descubrieron que este estaba vacío. La piedra había desaparecido. Entonces, con una sonrisa satisfecha de oreja a oreja, Flashing volvió a enseñar sus flancos y repitió:

—Nada por aquí, nada por allá… ¡ALAKAZAM!

Y volvió a golpear el ala de la chistera con la punta de la varita. Seguidamente la soltó y, cayendo sobre la mesa, rodó unos centímetros hasta que se paró completamente. Tomó el sombrero con la boca y lo volteó sobre los cascos de Knowledge, que ya sabía qué hacer a continuación. Del interior de la chistera se deslizó una piedra que fue a parar a los cascos de la historiadora. Shiny se fijó en el guijarro y determinó que efectivamente era el mismo que había escogido poco antes, y así lo testificó con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza. En ese momento tanto Knowledge como Flashing se fundieron en un abrazo, con la mesa del puesto entre las dos, contentas por la buena ejecución del truco. Tras las efusiones, Knowledge hizo las presentaciones oficiales:

—Flashing, mi amiga pegaso se llama Shiny Eyes, y… verás… fabrica joyas —en ese momento los ojos de la potrilla empezaron a brillar, como si hubiese recibido las mejores noticias que podría algún poni esperar—. Shiny, mi amiga unicornio se llama Flashing Hooves. Es la mejor hechicera de trucos mágicos de toda Equestria.

—La mejor y la peor, todos aquí sabemos que no hay ninguna otra hechicera "profesional" de trucos mágicos en toda Equestria… —Flashing mostró una tristeza que cambió enseguida por una cara radiante—, pero para seguir siendo la mejor tengo que seguir aprendiendo y fabricando trucos nuevos. Me tienes que dejar ver ese manual que tienes en tu casa, Knowledge.

—Ya sabes que cualquier cosa de mi casa está disponible para ti, Flashing —comentó Knowledge, con una clara denotación orgullosa por la pequeña unicornio—. Y ahora, si nos disculpas, le seguiré enseñando Northwest Mines Town a Shiny Eyes.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —y, hablando en voz baja, aunque con suficiente fuerza para que hasta la mismísima Princesa Celestia lo escuchase claramente allá en Canterlot, la prestidigitadora replicó—. Por fin lo he conseguido. Por fiiiin. ¡Ah! —Flashing volteó su cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia Shiny Eyes—. Tú y yo, amigas para siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

Shiny se asustó ante la expresión que acababa de exponer esa pequeña unicornio, tanto por el giro imposible de su cabeza, la cual daba la apariencia de querer terminar de desenroscarse del cuerpo y abalanzarse hacia ella, como por la esperpéntica sonrisa de oreja a oreja que mostraba. La dorada pegaso empezó a recular, impaciente por escapar de allí.

—¡Flashing! —interrumpió Knowledge, la cual miraba inquisitivamente a la aludida—. ¿¡Qué te he dicho de las muecas!? Aparte de que te pones muy fea, estás asustándola…

—Ay, lo siento… —se disculpó la grisácea unicornio, volviendo a un aspecto más acorde con la que debería tener una yegua que apenas acababa de entrar en la adolescencia—. Perdóname, Shiny Eyes, es algo que a veces me pasa… me excito tanto que me dejo llevar y no me doy cuenta de que hago muecas que aterrorizan a los demás… —bajó la mirada, apenada, para volverla a elevar instantes después, mostrando unos ojos ligeramente vidriosos, como si empezase a aguantar las ganas de llorar—. ¿Me perdonas?

Shiny asintió, pero agachó la cabeza un poco aterrada y abrumada por la situación. Knowledge y Shiny Eyes dejaron el puesto rumbo al final de la calle, aunque la historiadora se dio la vuelta para guiñarle un ojo, a lo que Flashing se lo devolvió acompañado de una sonrisa.

—¡Y otro truco mágico que consigue a la perfección nuestra hechicera-unicornio Flashing Hooves! —gritó Knowledge a los cuatro vientos.

Todos los ponis en los alrededores giraron la cabeza hacia el puesto de la potrilla y se acercaron cuchicheando, impacientes por ver el espectáculo que ya estaba volviendo a preparar Flashing desde el principio. Shiny Eyes sonrió también, alegrándose de que aquella unicornio fuese tan querida allí.

—Knowledge… —exclamó Shiny Eyes, cambiando su expresión—. Estaba pensando que, sinceramente, no parece tener mucho mérito el truco que ha hecho Flashing… De hecho, conozco unicornios capaces de lanzar conjuros de tal manera que parece que están haciendo otra cosa… Pero, de todas formas, me ha extrañado cómo ha realizado el truco, con esos movimientos tan raros... Nunca he visto nada parecido. Así que dime… ¿Cómo ha hecho lo de la piedra?

—Eso es lo bueno, que no se sabe cómo lo hace —Knowledge sonrió—. Por eso es tan fantástica en los trucos mágicos, hasta el punto que se gana la vida así, animando y sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, por eso se esfuerza tanto en suplir su problema… —entonces hizo una pausa para medir sus palabras—. Es que… En realidad Flashing no puede usar la magia. No sabe.

—¿Cómo que no sabe? —la dorada pegaso frenó en seco y miró sorprendida a la blanca poni de tierra—. ¿Acaso no es la magia algo propio de los unicornios, incluso a corta edad, como lo es la Cutie Mark para todos los ponis? —preguntó.

—Sí, eso es cierto... casi siempre. Sin embargo, cada cierto número de generaciones hay un unicornio que nace sin magia y que además no puede desarrollarla. A ese tipo de unicornios se les conoce como "Unicornios neutros", y fueron perseguidos en la antigüedad, ante las alegaciones de que eran reencarnaciones de Discord. Flashing es una de ellos —explicó Knowledge—. Afortunadamente, el mundo ha cambiado lo suficiente como para que dejen de ser considerados peones del Dios del Caos, lo que le deja a ella —señaló hacia el tenderete, donde una emocionada potrilla unicornio divertía a un más emocionado público.

—¡Auh!… qué pena, pobre potrilla —Shiny se puso triste.

—No te preocupes, Flashing es muy fuerte —la historiadora sonrió—, seguramente más de lo que nunca seremos nosotras. En vez de desanimarse por el hecho de no tener un cuerno válido, ha elegido hacer este tipo de "magia" para sorprendernos y animarnos a todos. Mira cómo se asombra el público, y qué expectantes están, y eso lo disfruta ella como si de un tesoro se tratase. Es su propósito en esta vida, y no solo lo ha descubierto, sino que lo ha hecho parte de sí misma. Lo dicho, es mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginamos —exclamó, justo antes de levantarse y volver a caminar hacia su destino, seguida muy de cerca por la dorada pegaso.

Estaban llegando ya a las últimas casas del pueblo cuando Knowledge se paró de nuevo.

—Bien —dijo la blanca poni de tierra, señalando la siguiente casa—. Ese edificio es el hotel, y aquí —apuntó hacia la vivienda que tenía delante— es donde vivo yo. Aunque me pregunto… ¿te apetece tomar un té? Me interesaría conocer tu historia, y tal vez pueda ponerte al día de lo que sucede por aquí —exclamó. Shiny lo agradeció de veras, pues no había comido en horas.

Esta se quedó sorprendida por la decoración que había en el recibidor: en la pared izquierda había una inmensa cantidad de libros de todos los tamaños, y también rollos de papiros y pergaminos. En el muro de enfrente había un sinfín de retratos de todos y cada uno de los ponis de tierra, unicornios y pegasos que vivían en Northwest Mines Town. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Shiny estaba en la pared de la derecha, donde había colgado un inmenso tapiz que recreaba una lucha entre unos ponis, algunos de los cuales eran alados y otros eran unicornios, contra unos grandes felinos de color aguamarina, a los que de su boca sobresalían enormes colmillos.

—Representa la batalla de la que te hablé —explicó la historiadora—. Éstos, los ponis, son los guardianes del Reino de Equestria, es decir, los soldados enviados desde Canterlot; y éstos otros, los monstruos, son los tigres de piedra que atacaban Northwest Mines Town día sí y día también. Ahí arriba, en esa esquina del tapiz, está la ciudad de nubes y, como puedes observar, no hay ningún pegaso bajando. De hecho —tomó una lupa y, acercando una pequeña escalera al tapiz, se subió al último peldaño, desde donde indicó a Shiny con un gesto que la acompañase—, si te fijas, no verás a ningún pegaso haciendo tareas… ni siquiera asomándose. Tal fue el desprecio que nos hicieron —volvió a bajar al suelo y dejó la lupa sobre una de las repisas de la biblioteca de la pared contraria—. Pero en fin, son cosas del pasado, aunque te aseguro que si yo pudiese volar, hace tiempo que habría subido a decirles cuatro cosas.

Después de esa parrafada, ambas se dirigieron a otra habitación, situada en la parte trasera de la casa. Al llegar al umbral de esta, Shiny Eyes se quedó petrificada, pues las cuatro paredes estaban repletas de lanzas, mazos, látigos y otras armas igualmente dañinas. Incluso había, en el muro de la izquierda, dos pequeños cañones apuntándose entre sí. Y todo estaba acompañado de carteles indicando qué tipo de elemento era, la fecha histórica de su existencia y un resumen de sus características. Knowledge se rió ante la estupefacción de la orfebre y le explicó rápidamente que estaban las armas que allí había estaban inutilizadas o sin afilar, y que, como ella era historiadora, y estas armas eran parte de la Historia de Equestria, se interesaba por atesorarlas.

—Cierto es que pertenecen a una parte muy oscura de ella, pero es porque a veces la Historia es oscura —exclamó—. Estas armas son lo que fuimos, son lo que somos y, si los olvidamos, serán lo que seremos. Por eso las colecciono, para no olvidar jamás…

Shiny Eyes asintió, relajando su rostro a continuación. Algo le decía que Knowledge no era peligrosa. Es más, ese mismo algo le exponía que podría llegar a ser una buena aliada, e incluso una gran amiga, pues esa forma de quitar importancia mediante la lógica a la tenencia de algo tan terrorífico como un arsenal era algo a tener en cuenta, y de forma muy positiva.

—Bueno —aclaró la blanca poni de tierra—, en realidad muchas de estas armas son réplicas hechas por Shadow Hammer, con su sello de calidad, aunque otras son auténticas…

Shiny se fijó entonces en una repisa vacía, la cual únicamente contenía un paño para evitar que el polvo se acumulase en ese lugar, y una pequeña nota que era ilegible a esa distancia, lo que hizo que se acercase.

—¿Elementos de la Armonía? —preguntó cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de la nota. Su cara denotó preocupación—. El caso es que me suena muchísimo.

—Eso es algo que espero tener en un futuro —Knowledge se ruborizó—, cuando ya no sean necesarias, aunque en realidad son seis "Elementos" lo que ansío poseer pronto —la historiadora bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y empezó a rozar su casco contra el suelo—. Se llaman "Los Elementos de la Armonía", y son el arma con los que las Guardianas de los Elementos vencieron a Nightmare Moon…

—¡Uy! —Shiny se sorprendió—, entonces seguramente estén a buen recaudo en el Palacio de Canterlot, bajo la atenta mirada de la Princesa Celestia, custodiada por cien leales soldados, y encerrada bajo mil llaves… ¿No sería más lógico y fácil hacer unas copias de esos Elementos?

—Ese es el problema —la historiadora siguió denotando preocupación—. Salvo la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna y las seis Guardianas de los Elementos, nadie en Equestria sabe ni siquiera qué son exactamente. La única forma de completar mi colección es viendo con mis propios ojos esos Elementos de la Armonía, pero desde Northwest Mines Town veo extremadamente difícil tener acceso a ellas. He enviado peticiones a Palacio para que hagan dibujos o fotografías y trabajar a partir de ahí, pero parece ser que todos los permisos son denegados por la mismísima Princesa Celestia, con el pretexto de evitar que se hagan imitaciones fieles que puedan ser encantadas y creen un caos en Equestria.

—Es comprensible que no dejen hacer imitaciones —la dorada pegaso exclamó, para carraspear a continuación y exponer los posibles motivos que tenía en mente para explicar tal acción de la monarca—. Imagina que una malvada unicornio muy poderosa tiene acceso a una de esas imitaciones y logra crear unos Elementos de la Desarmonía tan poderosos como los originales. Sería un peligro para todos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Knowledge alzó la mirada—. Es algo que no puedo reprochar en absoluto a la Princesa Celestia. Por eso las copias serían intencionadamente imperfectas. De todas formas, la única forma que se me ocurre para obtener información es rogando a nuestra querida soberana, y para ello no veo otra forma mejor que ir a Canterlot a pedir humildemente una audiencia real y suplicar que me conceda mi humilde deseo —en ese momento la historiadora miró hacia el cielo a través de la ventana y se sorprendió ligeramente—. Es muy tarde —comentó—, así que vamos a tomarnos ese tentempié que te prometí.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	2. 1x01 - Northwest Mines Town - Parte 2

**MY LITTLE PONY**

 **PARALLEL STORIES**

 **Versión alternativa**

 **Chapter 1x01**

 **Northwest Mines Town**

 **Parte 2**

El sol empezaba a caer cuando la puerta de la casa de Undying Knoledge se abrió, mostrando al mundo a una Shiny Eyes de expresión radiante. La dorada pegaso había pasado un rato verdaderamente agradable en compañía de la historiadora, tanto degustando deliciosos dulces como manteniendo una amena e interesante conversación en el que, aunque al principio la voz cantante fue de la blanca poni de tierra, en seguida la plática se recondujo hacia un punto común en el que ambas se sentían cómodas, abarcando temas tan dispares como la vida en Canterlot o la evolución del sistema de transacción (el cual había pasado de una técnica de trueque a ser completamente monetaria), pero lo que más agradó a la orfebre fue el tema que surgió justo después, y que unía dos mundos aparentemente tan dispares como la historia y la joyería. En concreto, Knowledge primero contó historias sobre valientes guerreros que, para elevar aún más su leyenda, proporcionó a su único compañero fiel –su arma– un panegírico y un agradecimiento por la ayuda prestada, correspondiéndoles por ello con engarces de joyas que los hacían únicos y hermosos. Entonces mostró ejemplos de ello en su colección, enseñando réplicas de dichas armas, los cuales contenían encajes de joyas de gran factura.

Al salir a la calle, Shiny acentuó más su sonrisa al sentir el frescor de la tarde en el rostro. Entonces ambas yeguas se despidieron y la joyero se dirigió hacia la casa de al lado, el cual, según había revelado horas antes la blanca poni de tierra, era el hostal. Al caminar, miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar torcer el rostro, así como sentir un escalofrío: Northwest Mines Town estaba agonizando y, de seguir así, en unos pocos años se convertiría en un pueblo fantasma, y era algo que la llenaba de infinita tristeza, pues la mina aún podía dar mucho de sí, además de que los habitantes no merecían esa suerte. Afortunadamente, quizás ella tuviese la solución a ese asunto, cosa que proporcionaría un bienestar a todos los ponis que allí vivían, incluyéndole a ella, que aparte estaba cansada de ir de un lado para otro intentando vender sin éxito las joyas de su carrito. Sin embargo, la enorme posibilidad de que su propuesta no funcionase, o que, en menor medida, esta fuese tratada como un ejemplo de superioridad o de desprecio, hacía que su cuerpo se sobrecogiera de angustia. Miró tristemente hacia la herrería y vio su carro atado con cadenas a la pared lateral. "Por lo menos no me tengo que preocupar de que me roben mi trabajo, pues es mucho más fácil entrar en la mina y coger una joya más grande y de mejor manufactura sin esfuerzo", pensó.

Entró en el hotel y vio tras el mostrador la parte trasera de un poni de tierra de pelaje amarillo brillante, el cual estaba ordenando unas cartas. Este tenía una morada crin repeinada y una Cutie Mark que mostraba un timbre de hotel. Sin embargo, por delante del tablero aguardaba paciente una pegaso de color amarillo pálido, que lucía una crin de tono lavanda y recogida dentro de un casco de aviador, el cual tenía las gafas sobre la visera, dejando ver de esa forma sus verdes ojos. Esta pegaso portaba unas alforjas que hacían juego con el color del pelaje, situadas tan atrás que tapaban por completo su Cutie Mark y, junto al cierre de las alforjas, estaba el logotipo cosido de la empresa de correos de Equestria. Definitivamente debía ser la cartero de Northwest Mines Town.

—Buenas noches, quisiera una habitación —dijo Shiny Eyes, adelantándose un poco.

—Lo lamento, señorita —el hotelero ni siquiera se dio la vuelta—. Estamos completos.

—¿Completo? Pero si… —Shiny Eyes agachó la cabeza, apesadumbrada—. Y ahora, ¿qué hago? —dijo en voz baja.

—Ya te dije que no era buen momento para hacer reformas —la pegaso-cartero miró de forma un poco autoritaria pero compasiva al hotelero, que ya se había dado la vuelta y miraba a ambas yeguas con sus agradables ojos azules.

—Sí, lo sé, Feather, pero había que hacerlas en el piso de arriba sí o sí. Se estaba cayendo a pedazos, y algún día podría ocurrir una desgracia… ¡Ya sé! —el hotelero observó entonces a Shiny Eyes, y seguidamente devolvió la mirada a la cartero—. ¿Por qué no habilitáis una casa vacía para que la señorita pueda pasar la noche? De verdad que no tengo ninguna habitación libre.

—Siempre la misma historia, Disarming. Nunca haces nada por ti mismo —la tal Feather frunció el ceño mirando fijamente a los ojos del hotelero—. Y no sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre consigues lo que quieres…

—No os peleéis, por favor —Shiny Eyes se adelantó un poco, mirando alternativamente a la pegaso y al poni de tierra.

—Por favor… —Disarming sonrió de oreja a oreja, mezclando una expresión infantil, agradable, despreocupada y a la vez malvada.

Fue una sonrisa realmente encantadora, como la de un potrillo que esperaba ansiosamente su regalo de cumpleaños, como la de un semental adulto perdiéndose en los ojos de su amada antes de fundirse en un beso de puro amor, como la de un anciano que ansía la llegada de la parca al saber que al fin ha cumplido todas y cada una de las aspiraciones que la vida le había encargado, como la de… Shiny Eyes nunca había visto nada igual, y no pudo evitar sentirse cautivada por ese simple pero perfecto gesto. Sin que ella pudiese hacer nada al respecto (aunque tampoco lo habría intentado de haber tenido tiempo) la iluminación del empezó a disminuir lenta pero inexorablemente, haciéndolo en primera instancia en los bordes del ángulo de visión que la dorada pegaso percibía, y terminando en el más nimio borde exterior de esa fascinante sonrisa, que a su vez era el centro de la mirada de Shiny… Sin embargo, sería más correcto puntualizar que en realidad esa atractiva mueca había atraído y fagocitado toda la luminiscencia que poseía el resto del universo, hasta el punto de convertirse por sí misma en todo el cosmos que la orfebre necesitaba poseer, o por lo menos visionar eternamente.

En ese momento el espléndido rostro empezó a moverse, separándose del semental que hasta ese momento lo ostentaba y, danzando ante una música tan sacra y perfecta que su simple audición era imposible, se situó justo a la izquierda de la cara de la yegua, para seguir ejercitando su obsceno pero adorable baile en ese límite de su ángulo de visión. Shiny Eyes, sin embargo, siguió mirando al semental, y más concretamente a ese semblante que aún poseía ese poni, exactamente tal y como debería ser si este no se hubiese separado del resto del cuerpo. Y para ello no tuvo más remedio que desdeñar ligeramente la existencia del rostro que aún percibía en su lado siniestro. Pegó una bocanada de aire al descubrir una nueva separación, aunque esta vez el semblante se dirigió presto hacia su lado diestro, ejecutando durante el recorrido un baile tan hermoso como el que había realizado la anterior cara, y que aún vislumbraba. Pero ella siguió observando impertérrita al semental pues, como si este esperase el momento, acentuó aún más la sonrisa y, con una rapidez envidiable, su rostro, como si hubiese sido arrancado de cuajo, se alejó del cuerpo del que hasta ese momento había pertenecido, se dirigió directamente hacia ella. Shiny Eyes esperó ansiosamente su llegada, segura como estaba que esta le colmaría de un infinito placer a través de un beso, de un susurro, o de la misma respiración entrecortada que solo la excitación más sucia y necesaria era capaz de proveer. La dorada pegaso cerró los ojos, esperando ese momento tan extraordinario que no pudo evitar convencerse que su misma existencia, desde el primer momento en que nació, no había sido más que una preparación para lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

—¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! —la pegaso-cartero sacó a Shiny Eyes de su trance—. Pero por favor, deja de hacer eso, sabes que no me gusta cómo me siento cuando pones esa expresión. Y a pesar de todo, sigues haciéndolo. Cuando te dije antes que no sabía cómo logras que todo el mundo haga lo que quieres, era mentira. Así es como lo haces, con esa estúpida expresión. Y es aún más efectiva si tus víctimas son yeguas.

Tomando de un casco a Shiny Eyes, que aún quería perderse en la sonrisa que emergía de la cara de aquel adorable poni, salieron fuera del hostal. Una vez en la calle, la pegaso la miró fijamente a la cara:

—¡Eoh, Eoh! —la cartero agitó sus cascos delante de Shiny—. Estás en la calle, ya no estás ahí dentro. Vuelve en ti —volvió la mirada hacia el hotel—. Este Disarming Smile es todo un caso. Menos mal que es un buen poni y no tiene mala intención, que si no… —girando de nuevo su cabeza, sujetó a la dorada pegaso por sus hombros y la sacudió hasta que se aseguró que había salido del trance—. ¡Ufff…! —resopló—, por poco te pierdo… Bueno, soy Fast Feather y, como habrás supuesto por mi indumentaria y sobre todo por este dibujo —señaló el logotipo de las alforjas—, soy una pegaso-cartero de Equestria.

—En… encantada —susurró Shiny, quien todavía percibía el influjo de la angelical sonrisa, cosa que eliminó moviendo de un lado a otro y con rapidez la cabeza—. Yo soy Shiny Eyes, y he tenido un día horrible. Verás… Soy vendedora de joyas y… —sonrió ligeramente, presa del nerviosismo— he recalado en este curioso pueblo. Al comprender que no tenía posibilidad alguna de vender algo, he intentado salir, pero se me ha averiado el carrito… —la respiración de la dorada pegaso volvía a ser acelerada, esta vez presa del nerviosismo— y ahora no hay habitaciones… y encima tengo que molestar a los demás para que me ayuden.

—No te preocupes por lo que ha pasado —Feather sonrió—, ayudarte con la casa no me supone ningún problema. Lo que me ha molestado ahí dentro ha sido el cómo me lo ha pedido. ¡Y pensar que aún sigo cayendo en su influjo! —Fast Feather pateó el suelo de la frustración, para frenarse casi de inmediato y volver a sonreír—. Ya sé lo que haremos, ¿te parece bien que elijamos una casa vacía y entre unos cuantos lo adecentemos para que te puedas quedar unos días? Incluso te cederemos los enseres que puedas necesitar.

—¡Oh, muchísimas gracias! —la mirada de la joyero se volvió más brillante que nunca, embargada por la emoción y el agradecimiento.

—Vamos pues —la cartero comenzó a andar hacia el centro del pueblo—. No quiero que la primera noche aquí la pases al raso.

Las dos pegasos cruzaron la calle y se dirigieron a una casa que estaba un poco más cerca de la mina. Una vez allí, Fast Feather hizo ademán de llamar a la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo se giró hacia Shiny Eyes y le advirtió en voz baja que se colocara al lado derecho de la puerta y que, por lo que más quisiera, recibiendo una temerosa y breve afirmación por parte de la orfebre. No sin antes suspirar, la pegaso-cartero llamó a la puerta.

—Ya voy, ya voy —sonó una voz femenina dentro de la casa. Se oyeron pisadas dirigiéndose a la puerta y Fast Feather volvió a llamar—. ¡Que ya voy, qué impaciencia, ni que fuese una pegaso para abrir tan rápido! —Fast Feather sonrió y se dispuso a llamar por tercera vez, pero el sonido de las pisadas habían cesado y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Shiny Eyes emitió un hipido de asombro: en el umbral de la puerta estaba una unicornio, aunque realmente ya no tenía mucho de ello, pues su cuerno estaba roto casi por la base. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la protuberancia, además de rota, estaba limada. La unicornio tenía un pelaje de un precioso color rosa, mientras que su crin era blanca como la nieve, así como muy larga, aunque Shiny Eyes no podía precisar su longitud, pues apenas veía el costado de su cabeza. Aunque sí pudo visualizar perfectamente un ojo de un deslumbrante iris rojizo que miraba fijamente a la pegaso-cartero. Ese ojo hacía que Shiny Eyes se sintiese inquieta.

—Buenas noches, Gentle Colors —dijo la pegaso, esforzando aún más su sonrisa—. Sé que seguramente estás con la meditación, pero necesitamos tu ayuda.

El ojo rojo de Gentle Colors se movió ligeramente para escrutar a Shiny Eyes, aunque la cabeza siguió fija al frente, lo que hizo que la joyero se estremeciese.

—¿Para qué necesitáis mi ayuda? —preguntó la extraña unicornio, mientras seguía fijando la mirada analizadora sobre Shiny Eyes.

—Verás —explicó Feather—, mi amiga, aquí presente, necesita un sitio donde pasar la noche, y Disarming Smile está completo.

—Ese bobalicón siempre tiene el hostal completo, no es ninguna novedad —respondió la rosácea yegua, sin perder de vista a la dorada pegaso. Entonces su rostro cambió de expresión, siendo ahora más indulgente con ella, lo que hizo que Shiny exhalase silenciosamente el aire que, inconscientemente, había estado aguantando en sus pulmones.

—Me ha pedido adecentar una casa vacía para que ella no duerma a la intemperie… —la cartero sonrió.

—Y te habrás negado, ¿no? —preguntó Gentle, moviendo su ojo para mirar de nuevo a la interlocutora—. Que ese hotelero duerma en el suelo por una vez en su vida, para dejar su habitación libre para ella —el inquisitivo ojo de la unicornio volvió a fijarse en Shiny durante un instante.

—Sí, bueno… —Feather miró al suelo, avergonzada—, me negué al principio. Pero él usó "La Expresión" conmigo. Y no tuve más remedio que acceder para que lo dejara de hacer. ¡Pero que conste en acta —la pegaso-cartero elevó la pata delantera izquierda y colocó el casco de la otra pata delantera sobre el corazón, haciendo de esa manera un juramento— que ya no me afecta en absoluto! De hecho tuve que hacerlo porque vi que afectaba demasiado a otra inocente yegua que casualmente estaba allí —entonces volteó su cabeza hacia Shiny, al igual que lo volvió a hacer el ojo de Gentle.

—Y queréis que yo os ayude a adecentar la casa, ¿no? —preguntó la unicornio.

—¡Eso es! ¿Sabes una cosa? Para no ser una pegaso, siempre las pillas al vuelo, Gentle Colors —Feather puso una cara no haber roto nunca un plato.

—De acuerdo —esta sentenció, después de rumiar durante unos breves segundos los pros y los contras—, dejadme un minuto para prepararme. Id mientras tanto a elegir una casa —entonces la extraña yegua rosácea reculó hasta entrar de nuevo en el interior de la vivienda y cerró la puerta.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Fast Feather y Shiny Eyes eligieron una vivienda un poco más cerca de la mina, en la misma parte de la calle, y empezaron a dirigirse hacia ella.

—Perdonad —un poni de tierra de pelaje marrón y con la crin y la cola del mismo color que Fast Feather se les estaba acercando—, he visto que habéis estado hablando con Gentle Colors y parece ser que necesitáis ayuda. ¿Os puedo echar un casco en algo? —el semental se alzó ligeramente y habló con solemnidad—. _Si tres son multitud, cuatro pueden ser una fiesta_.

Shiny miró extrañada a ese poni de tierra. Estaba segura de que lo había visto antes en algún sitio, aunque no recordaba dónde. Quizás en Canterlot, cuando ella era una potrilla sin Cutie Mark, o puede que en Hoofington, o en Fillydelphia… o hace unos días en Ponyville. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar, pero cuando los abrió una sonrisa recorría su cara. Había comprendido el problema: el aspecto de ese poni era muy común en Equestria y, por todos lados, aquí y allá, había varios ponis prácticamente iguales. Era el precio a pagar por tener un aspecto tan anodino.

—Por supuesto, Wise Words —Fast Feather sonrió—. Siempre eres bienvenido para ayudarnos a hacer las tareas, y las haces tan bien que da gusto.

—No me halagues tanto —el semental miró al suelo, ruborizado—, vas a hacer que me sonroje y que actúe torpemente.

—Tienes razón —la pegaso-cartero se rió—. Por cierto, esta yegua es Shiny Eyes, recién llegada y necesitada de nuestra ayuda.

—Encantada —dijo la aludida, tendiéndole el casco.

—Shiny Eyes, este "elemento" —Fast Feather golpeó suavemente con el codo el costado del poni de tierra— es Wise Words. Un gran amigo de todos, y muy amigo en especial de Gen…

—¡Para, para! —el semental se puso alerta, mientras sus mejillas se ponían excesivamente rojas—. No sigas, te lo ruego. Si continúas, me daré la vuelta y me iré.

—Sí, para luego volver a los cinco minutos —la risotada de la pegaso-cartero resonó bastante alto—. Porque sabes que "ella" va a estar, es algo que no puedes evitar. Pero tienes razón, no voy a continuar, porque te necesitamos, y porque siempre me has caído bien. Tus consejos me han servido alguna que otra vez.

Wise Words asintió cerrando los ojos y estrechó el casco de Shiny Eyes. Entonces los tres emprendieron la marcha en silencio en busca de la casa vacía. La joyero se fijó entonces en la Cutie Mark del marronáceo semental: un círculo amarillo con una carita feliz parecida a un poni visto de frente, del que salía un bocadillo de escritura y, dentro de él, un corazón rojo también feliz, todo ello como si estuviese dibujado por un potrillo.

Apenas habían llegado a la casa elegida cuando oyeron una simulada tos por detrás de ellos, haciendo que los tres se giraran al unísono. Gentle Colors estaba allí, volteada hacia su izquierda, de tal forma que solo se le veía el costado derecho. Shiny Eyes se extrañó sobremanera. Quizás fuese la iluminación, pero juraría que Gentle Colors antes era de color rosa. Sin embargo, el color que veía ahora en la unicornio era el de un vivo naranja. Fast Feather se acercó a Shiny Eyes y le susurró sin apenas voz que no se asustara. Shiny Eyes volvió a mirar a Gentle Colors y observó cómo su larga crin, totalmente blanca, ondeaba al viento. Y por primera vez pudo apreciar la Cutie Mark de la unicornio, la cual estaba formado por dos dibujos divididas por una diagonal ascendente, siendo el de la parte superior izquierda una luna blanca en cuarto menguante, y el de la parte inferior derecha un radiante sol amarillo.

—Mirad a quién he encontrado por el camino —dijo la extraña yegua, con un gesto serio.

A su lado había un poni de tierra de cuero color verde, y era el motivo por el que ella estaba girada. Este empezó a mirar a todos lados, moviendo sus pequeños y verdosos ojos de una manera rápida y constante durante unos pocos segundos. Después volvió a fijar sus iris al frente, totalmente impasible, como si esperase una reacción por parte de los presentes.

—Sí, puedes ayudarnos, Look Talker —Fast Feather asintió agradecida—. Nos vendrá muy bien tu ayuda.

El verdoso poni volvió a centrarse, esta vez observando hacia la Cutie Mark de Shiny Eyes. Esta se dio cuenta al momento e instintivamente se movió ruborizada, intentando ocultar su costado. Entonces Look Talker movió de nuevo sus ojos hacia todos lados.

—Sí, tienes razón —Wise Word dijo con rapidez, dejando notar nerviosismo—. Los colores de su Cutie Mark y los de su cuerpo curiosamente coinciden. Los aros dorados lo hacen con el color de su cuero, los chatones blancos prácticamente coinciden con el color de sus claros ojos y los rubíes son tan rojos como su crin.

Shiny Eyes se vio abrumada y completamente desconcertada al haberse convertido en el centro de atención. Bajó la mirada y quiso acabar con todo: quería acostarse ya y dormir, pues se encontraba muy cansada, tanto física como anímicamente.

—Por favor, por favor, estáis asustando a nuestra invitada —exclamó Gentle Colors, la cual estaba mirando de frente a Shiny Eyes.

Lo que vio la vendedora de joyas, al alzar la mirada de nuevo, nunca lo habría imaginado. La tal Gentle Colors era una unicornio completamente singular: la parte izquierda de su cuerpo era rosa, pero su lado derecho era naranja, cuya unión a lo largo de todo cuerpo coincidía en perfecta simetría. En la cabeza de Shiny Eyes resonó entonces la imagen de la cabeza de Fast Feather susurrando "No tengas miedo", alternándose con una Gentle Colors que cada vez se hallaba más cerca, en una sucesión de cambios que cada era más y más precipitado, hasta el punto de convertirse en una amalgama enloquecedora… e hizo lo único que no quería hacer: se rió dementemente, en alto, de forma histérica. Gentle Colors alzó entonces su testa, hasta mirar hacia Fast Feather, quien respondió a su vez con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Continuamos? Quiero volver pronto a mi meditación —la unicornio de dos colores exhibió una evidente incomodidad.

—¡Por supuesto! —expresó con rapidez la pegaso-cartero—. Pero antes, permitidme hacer las presentaciones: Shiny Eyes, este es Look Talker —la aludida alzó el casco en señal de saludo—. Look Talker, esta es Shiny Eyes —el semental se inclinó ligeramente, haciendo una reverencia—. ¡Y ahora, vamos a la tarea!

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	3. 1x01 - Northwest Mines Town - Parte 3

**MY LITTLE PONY**

 **PARALLEL STORIES**

 **Versión alternativa**

 **Chapter 1x01**

 **Northwest Mines Town**

 **Parte 3**

—¿Esta es la casa? La verdad es que es preciosa —comentó Shiny Eyes, parándose delante de un edificio situada en la parte derecha del pueblo, bastante alejado de la mina.

—Por lo menos tiene las cuatro paredes y el techo —replicó Gentle, llevándose el casco a la barbilla, pensativa—. Hmmm… Feather, ¿no era este el hogar donde vivía la familia Crown?

—Sí, hace unas seis semanas que se marcharon a PonyVille —respondió la pegaso-cartero—. Una pena, pues con ellos se fueron los pequeños Pacifier y Gestures, que eran los últimos bebés que aún vivían aquí, en Northwest Mines Town —entonces la yegua volvió a animarse—. Bueno, si únicamente han pasado seis semanas, solo habrá polvo y unas pocas telarañas. Será tarea fácil.

Abrieron la puerta y descubrieron que, efectivamente, los pocos muebles que había estaban apenas cubiertos con una fina capa de polvo y que las pocas telarañas que existían estaban en lugares muy accesibles. Afortunadamente, alguien había traído un cubo con utensilios de limpieza, por lo que empezaron a repartirse las tareas, comenzando justo a continuación.

Apenas llevaban unos minutos en la tarea cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Wise Word abrió, y reculó para que los demás viesen quienes habían picado la puerta. Allí estaban Shadow Hammer, Flashing Hooves, Undying Knowledge, y muchos más, incluyendo a Disarming Smile, el cual había abandonado provisionalmente el hotel.

—Hola, Wise —dijo la herrero—, ¿es esta la casa que hay que habilitar?

—Sí, esta es —respondió el aludido con una gran sonrisa en la boca, mientras dejaba hueco para que los visitantes entrasen—, pero pasad, pasad.

Prácticamente todos los habitantes del pueblo se habían reunido frente a la casa y querían ayudar con las tareas, por lo que una gran comitiva de ponis penetró en el interior del edificio, para alegría y alivio de los que ya estaban en él. Incluso más de uno, aprovechando la coyuntura, había traído mantas, cubertería, vasos, e incluso comida. Shiny Eyes se sintió completamente abrumada, preguntándose por qué todos querían colaborar de manera tan desinteresada. No le convencía la idea de que fuera solo para que ella no durmiese al raso y, al marcharse al día siguiente, lo hiciese llevándose un mal recuerdo de Northwest Mines Town. No, esos ponis eran demasiado amables con ella, que al fin y al cabo no era más que una desconocida. Estaba segura de que querían algo a cambio, pero tuvo miedo de que fuese algo inalcanzable o peligroso. De todas formas, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que se terminase de adecentar la casa y ver qué era lo que proponían, pues siempre se podría negar alegando que ella no había pedido la ayuda de todos, sino que simplemente aceptaba el resultado final sobre un hecho que cada habitante había realizado de motu propio.

En cuestión de segundos todos los presentes se repartieron los lugares de trabajo, así como las tareas que cada uno iba a realizar, comenzando entonces la algarabía. Por todos lados se veían objetos volando gracias al poder de los unicornios, sombras fugaces pertenecientes a los pegasos, que iban de un lado para otro, y ponis de tierra que hacían constantemente trabajos de todo tipo, logrando entre todos que poco tardase la casa en estar otra vez habitable. Una vez finalizado el adecentamiento del lugar, la mayoría de ponis se fueron marchando poco a poco mientras reían, cantaban o hablaban entre sí de forma alegre. Apenas quedaban ya unos pocos en la casa cuando una poni de tierra roja como el fuego y una unicornio púrpura se acercaron a Shiny Eyes, para presentarse:

—Hola, preciosa —dijo la primera—. Permite que nos presentemos. Yo soy Muffled Yell, la jefa de la escuadra de mineros de Northwest Mines Town, y quiero darte la bienvenida a este pueblo.

Su crin verdosa estaba recogida en un peinado extraño, siendo algo indefinible entre un aspecto juvenil y el de uno propio de una poni de mediana edad, y también tenía una oreja parcialmente arrancada, seguramente producto de un accidente minero. El nombre de esa yegua era un tanto extraño, algo que corroboraba su Cutie Mark, que consistía, definiéndola de izquierda a derecha, en una cara sonriente con la boca abierta, unas ondulaciones finas, una línea que parecía asemejarse a una pared vista de perfil, y, al otro lado de la supuesta pared, unas ondulaciones muy fuertes y una cara asustada, como si acabase de escuchar una explosión.

—Yo soy Magic Sales —intervino en ese momento la unicornio púrpura—, la vendedora de productos mágicos y no mágicos del pueblo. De hecho, es la única tienda que verás por aquí. Me encargo de suministrar todo lo que puedas necesitar, y también de todo lo que no necesites pero te apetezca tener… Y también te doy la bienvenida a Northwest Mines Town —el color de su pelaje contrastaba con el amarillo de su crin y de sus ojos, y también con su Cutie Mark, consistente en un bastón mágico y una zanahoria que estaban cruzados formando un aspa.

—Encantada —dijo Shiny Eyes, sonriendo tímidamente—. Muchas gracias por todo. Me gustaría compensar lo que habéis hecho aquí… de verdad quisiera hacerlo, pero no sé a quién debo dirigirme para comentarle una idea que quizá pueda funcionar.

La poni de tierra y la unicornio se miraron durante un momento, para después centrar su vista en la dorada pegaso. Disarming Smile, Gentle Colors, Look Talker y Wise Words, quienes habían oído la conversación, se pusieron junto a ellas a la misma altura, quedándose más atrás el resto de las yeguas que Shiny Eyes había conocido en el pueblo, que aprovecharon la coyuntura para recoger los cubos y las bolsas de basura.

—Cariño —comentó Muffled Yell—, este es un pueblo muy pequeño, tan pequeño que no tenemos alcalde, de hecho, ni siquiera hay un representante. Los que ves —señaló a los que tenía a su alrededor— formamos un Consejo, que es un aparato válido para gestionar las decisiones de Northwest Mines Town... Y por lo que puedo ver, estamos todos, así que este es un buen momento para contarnos tu idea.

—Está bien —Shiny Eyes flexionó sus patas traseras y se sentó en el sitio donde estaba—. Como muchos de vosotros sabéis, yo soy fabricante y vendedora de artículos orfebres, algo que aquí no tiene mucho sentido. No obstante, aparte de venderlas, sé repararlas.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a mirarse entre sí. Algunos susurros comenzaron a surgir en la sala.

—¿Y cómo puede ser, si ni siquiera existe un hechizo capaz de lograrlo? —preguntó Magic Sales.

—Es un secreto familiar, pero es algo para el que no se necesita magia, sino habilidad, paciencia y mucha suerte.

—El problema —continuó diciendo Shiny Eyes, esta vez con un brillo en sus ojos, mientras los susurros de los demás se convertían en murmullos— es que sé arreglar joyas, pero pequeñas. Nunca lo he intentado con una de grandes dimensiones, pero me gustaría probar. Sería una tarea ardua, y puede que no lo consiga, pero, si tengo éxito, quizás este pueblo vuelva a recuperar su esplendor de antaño —los murmullos eran ya voces.

—¿Nos estás diciendo que quieres que rompamos una gran gema para que intentes arreglarlo con tu habilidad? —Gentle Colors la miraba de manera bastante inquisitoria.

—¡Sí, eso es! —Shiny miró de igual forma a la unicornio de dos colores—. Si no lo intentamos, las grandes gemas seguirán estando dentro de la mina por demasiado tiempo, y el asunto seguiría igual para todos. Así que probemos con una. Si no sale, siempre podríamos vender varios trozos pequeños de una gran gema.

Muffled Yell hizo una señal a los demás, incluso a las que estaban apartadas recogiendo la basura, y se reunieron todos menos la dorada pegaso en un corro, donde empezaron a cuchichear sin descanso. De vez en cuando una cabeza se elevaba y miraba a Shiny Eyes, la cual estaba esperando el veredicto. Empezaba a impacientarse cuando el círculo se rompió y todos sus integrantes se pusieron en fila. Muffled Yell carraspeó y dijo:

—Habiéndose reunido la asamblea de Northwest Mines Town en esta casa, bien entrada la noche, con fecha…

—¡Por favor, dilo ya! —cortó Flashing Hooves, impaciente.

—De acuerdo —Muffled Yell sonrió—. Queremos que lo hagas, o al menos que lo intentes.

Shiny Eyes apretó los cascos entre sí e hizo un gesto de satisfacción.

—Pero tal acción se realizará mañana por la tarde —continuó hablando Muffled—. Primero tienes que descansar, y aún hay que hacer los preparativos: cortar la gema, sacarla de la mina y llamar a un experto en joyería de Canterlot para que dé fe de la prueba.

—Entonces vayámonos a descansar todos —agregó Gentle Colors, la cual estaba empezando a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Una última cosa —matizó Shiny Eyes, haciendo que la yegua del cuerno roto parase—, hay que cortar las gemas de la forma más uniformemente posible. También hay que recoger todos los pedazos, incluyendo las esquirlas, e incluso el polvo de gema. Lo comento porque todo es importante para que la pureza de la gema resultante sea mayor.

Tras un colectivo gesto de satisfacción, se despidieron todos y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares. Shiny Eyes, que los había acompañado a la puerta, suspiró mientras pensaba que se había metido en un buen lío, pues hacía mucho que no había vendido ninguna joya y aún más que no había reparado nada. Por lo tanto, tendría que estudiar el rollo de papel que explicaba la formulación y los pasos necesarios para reparar gemas, y que se encontraba escondido en su carro. Se asomó a la ventana del recibidor y esperó pacientemente hasta que todas las luces de las demás casas se apagaron, quedando únicamente iluminada la de Gentle Colors, que seguramente estaría meditando de nuevo. Se dirigió a la puerta y vio, en una percha que estaba al lado, una capa que alguien había dejado ahí para ella. Sonrió y se la puso de tal forma que su cuerpo quedase completamente oculto, pues sabía que a la luz de la luna su pelaje dorado sería muy visible.

Abrió despacio la puerta, se asomó y miró a todos lados. No había ningún poni a la vista, por lo que salió. Centró su cabeza hacia la herrería, donde debería estar su carrito, y empezó a recordar: tercer cajón por la derecha, bajo el falso fondo… ahí estaba el rollo de papel que tenía que leer detenidamente para aprender de nuevo. Se dirigió hacia la herrería sigilosamente, moviéndose de forma furtiva de casa en casa, pero pegándose a las paredes y agachando la cabeza cuando pasaba bajo una ventana.

Entonces llegó el momento más difícil de su travesía hacia el pergamino, pues debía cruzar la calle. Era un momento crucial, pues la luna estaba radiante y llena esa noche, y sabía que cualquiera que mirase por la ventana cuando ella cruzase sin duda la vería, y no podía permitir que la descubrieran, pues sería una vergüenza admitir que había olvidado cómo arreglar gemas.

Mientras se apretujaba más contra la pared, miró al frente, después a la derecha, y por último a la izquierda. Entonces tragó saliva y, en una arrancada similar al que haría un profesional en una competición, empezó a galopar hacia el edificio de enfrente. Cuando llegó a este, descubrió que estaba acalorada, sudando y con la respiración acelerada. Mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, volvió a mirar hacia todos lados, hasta que estuvo segura de que nadie la había visto, o al menos eso era la impresión que el durmiente pueblo le proporcionaba. Respiró hondo y volvió a pegarse a la pared que tenía a su espalda, moviéndose hacia donde estaba el carro.

Solo le faltaba una esquina, por lo que tomó aliento otra vez, recordando que el tercer cajón de la derecha chirriaba al abrirse. Era un problema que siempre había dejado pasar, diciéndose que lo arreglaría algún día. Se llamó estúpida por no haberlo hecho antes, pero quizá si lo abría muy lentamente no hiciese tanto ruido. Entonces giró la esquina, dispuesto a intentarlo.

Y descubrió, tan radiante que incluso con esa escasa iluminación hacía daño a la vista, la pared de la herrería. De su carro no había ni rastro. No podía creerlo... ¡alguien había robado su carrito! Se sentía desolada, abatida, apesadumbrada... Si no había carrito, no podría recuperar el pergamino, y sin el pergamino no podría reparar la gema. Había fallado al pueblo, había fallado a sus habitantes, y se había fallado a sí misma. Cuando por fin tenía la oportunidad de emerger con orgullo y ser feliz entre amigos, la mala suerte que le perseguía volvía a impedírselo.

Decidió volver a su casa, a ese edificio que habían habilitado entre todos los del pueblo para ella, convirtiendo un lugar vacío delimitado por cuatro paredes en algo realmente habitable, lo que significaba mucho para Shiny Eyes. Pero desgraciadamente no podía corresponderles esa gran ayuda. Volvió arrastrando los cascos, hasta que, pasando junto a una ventana, alguien en el interior de la habitación tosió, haciendo que la dorada pegaso se pusiese en alerta, reconociendo en ese momento que era imperante volver exactamente con el mismo sigilo con el que salió, independientemente de si tenía el pergamino o no. De hecho, era incluso peor ser descubierta ahora, pues tendría que explicarlo todo, incluyendo la imposibilidad de devolver la ayuda recibida.

Al llegar a casa cerró la puerta, colgó de nuevo la capa en el perchero, y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, apagando la luz a continuación con el esfuerzo que suponía vencer la apatía que le embargaba. Tenía que encontrar una explicación convincente para que no la odiasen por el resto de su vida, y lo debía tener preparada para primera hora de la mañana, pues así tendría una posibilidad de evitar que la gran gema fuese troceada, con el desastre que ello supondría. Estaba segura de que le harían pagar todos los destrozos, y ella solo disponía de unas pocas monedas y unas pequeñas joyas. Entonces recordó que todo el género que tenía a la venta estaba en el carro desaparecido, por lo que dejó escapar un gemido lastimero y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana, deseando desaparecer de la faz de ese largo y ancho mundo.

A falta de la información contenida en el pergamino, tendría que recordar a toda costa el procedimiento, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para intentarlo. Debía apaciguar su frustración y dormir, así que se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido unas horas antes en esa misma casa, y en cómo los habitantes de ese pueblo minero habían hecho todo lo posible para que ella, una extraña, pudiese dormir bajo techo, en algo que podría llamarse un hogar.

Recordó cómo Fast Feather volaba de un lado para otro, cogiendo cuadros, y limpiando en el techo y en los rincones superiores. Se acordó también de Undying Knowledge y cómo esta recitaba hechos históricos para no aburrirse mientras barría, a Look Talker "charlando" con movimientos oculares, a Magic Sales y a Muffled Yell dirigiendo los grupos primero para realizar tareas a continuación, a Disarming Smile poniendo "La Expresión" para escaquearse y que los demás hiciesen su trabajo. También pensó en Shadow Hammer, la cual había estado cargando ella sola con muebles tan pesados que normalmente deberían llevarlo entre tres o cuatro ponis. Y a Wise Words intentando acercarse a cierta unicornio de dos colores mientras simulaba torpemente que estaba trabajando… Este último recuerdo logró arrancar una sonrisa a Shiny Eyes, tanto en su momento como en el presente…

Por último, recordó a Gentle Colors manejando con presteza sus cascos. Eso le resultó curioso, pues que ella supiese, la pequeña protuberancia que la yegua de dos colores tenía en su testa debía ser más que suficiente como para poder realizar hechizos básicos, sin embargo, la rapidez y precisión con la que ejecutaba su parte de la limpieza, llegando hasta casi el punto de desenvolverse como si de una poni de tierra se tratase, denotaba que en realidad esa situación de desdeñar su minúsculo pedazo de extremidad ósea era un hecho continuo en el tiempo. Definitivamente, esa yegua era demasiada extraña. Aunque al menos ya no le asustaba, de eso estaba segura… ahora la sentía como una amiga, totalmente contraria a la forma de ser que ella tenía, pero su amiga al fin y al cabo.

Estaba aún elucubrando la mejor manera de decirles a todos lo que había pasado con el carro, cuando se quedó dormida. Y tuvo una pesadilla.

 _Se encontraba en un quirófano, vestida con una bata de médico. Estaba preguntándose por qué tenía esa guisa, cuando Muffled Yell entró empujando una camilla con gotero mientras decía "¡Rápido, Shiny Eyes! ¡Tienes que hacerlo ahora, se nos está yendo!". De repente, en la mesa de operaciones situada en mitad de la sala (y a la que no había prestado atención hasta entonces) apareció una gran gema roja del mismo tamaño que ella hecha pedazos, pero con los trozos dispuestos en su posición original, dando al conjunto un aspecto crítico. "Tiene muy mala cara", comentó Flashing Hooves, quien había surgido de la nada y hacía las veces de enfermera, mientras se ajustaba las correas de su blanca bata. Shiny Eyes miró sus propios cascos, para descubrir que tenía puestos unos guantes especiales de cirujano. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a toda máquina, hasta el punto de emitir un grisáceo humo que escapaba violentamente a través de sus orejas, intentando recordar cómo empezar a reparar la gran gema, o lo que era lo mismo, curar a esa malherida paciente._

 _"¡_ _Escalpelo!" comentó Flashing Hooves mientras pasaba dicho objeto a Shiny Eyes, la cual tenía el casco en alto. "¡Tijeras!", exclamó a continuación, y también se las pasó. "¡Martillo!", "¡aguja e hilo!", "¡separador!", "¡ungüento!", "¡taladro!", "¡pico!", "¡barreno!". Cada vez el tono empleado por la prestidigitadora fue cada vez más alto, en un crescendo que apabullaba aún más si cabía a la dorada pegaso, y el ritmo al que la potrilla unicornio le iba pasando los objetos anunciados, en consonancia con el volumen de voz expresada, también fue cada vez más y más rápido, hasta el punto que Shiny Eyes no tenía tiempo más que dejar que se fuesen acumulando todos los objetos en su casco, haciendo que cada vez sintiese más y más peso en la pata, hecho que terminó por transmitirse al resto de su cuerpo, hasta que la pobre pegaso terminó encorvándose bajo el peso de todos los utensilios que todavía iba recibiendo, y que eran acompañadas por lo que ya eran gritos desgarradores. Entonces cayó al suelo._

 _"Levántate_ _, Shiny Eyes", un susurro, que incomprensiblemente escuchó con claridad sobre toda la algarabía existente, hizo que alzase sus ojos hacia la interlocutora, "Es urgente que hagas la operación". La autora de dichas palabras, Gentle Colors, estaba realmente furiosa. "¡Levántate! ¿¡Qué eres!? ¿¡Acaso te atreves a creerte una yegua!? Porque a mí no me pareces más que una patética potrilla llorica. Por favor… si ni siquiera eres capaz de reparar una simple gran gema". Una oleada de nuevas fuerzas, proveniente de la rabia que la estaba invadiendo, hizo que intentase levantarse para obligar a la unicornio de dos colores a tragarse sus palabras, pero no pudo, pues el peso de los objetos que la cubrían prácticamente en su totalidad era tan descomunal que el suelo bajo su cuerpo empezó a crujir._

 _Entonces todo desapareció. Todo excepto la gran gema, que brillaba en la oscuridad con una claridad fulgurante. Shiny se levantó sin vacilar y dio dos pasos para acercarse a ella. Entonces la gema, como si estuviese viva, se alejó flotando la misma distancia. Empezó a trotar, y con la misma velocidad la piedra preciosa se alejó de ella. Entonces comenzó a galopar, sabiendo que era inútil, pues la gran gema permanecía siempre a la misma longitud. Desanimada, frenó en seco y, mientras sus ojos se humedecían por la impotencia, abrió la boca y dejó escapar un grito desesperado. En ese momento la rojiza joya estalló en mil pedazos, y sus trozos cayeron suavemente, como las hojas de otoño que abandonan su arbóreo hogar para acabar muriendo sobre el suelo. Shiny Eyes se lanzó hacia ellos y, juntando los cascos como si de una torpe cuchara se tratase, intentó cogerlos, pero aquellos fragmentos se le escurrieron, como si tuviesen vida propia, para terminar desapareciendo entre la nada que la rodeaba. Ante ello, Shiny Eyes no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y llorar como una potrilla._

 _Cuando los volvió a abrir, no sin esfuerzo, descubrió que estaba en mitad del pueblo, mientras todos y cada uno de sus habitantes la rodeaba furiosa, señalándola. "¡Creímos en ti!", "¡Juraste que nos salvarías!", "¡Mentirosa!", "¡Jamás debimos fiarnos de tus palabras!". Las voces surgían distorsionadas de todos lados, y cada vez sonaban más amenazantes. Shiny Eyes no supo qué hacer, así que instintivamente se arrodilló y pidió perdón, obteniendo como respuesta a su acción una nueva oleada de reproches, los cuales eran cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más atronadores, cada vez más cercanos..._

Se despertó completamente empapada de sudor. Estaba desconcertada, ya que no sabía si seguía aún en el sueño. Entonces miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse que había vuelto al mundo real y se dio cuenta de la excesiva luz de sol que entraba por la ventana. Debía ser cerca del mediodía. No podía ser… ¿Tanto había dormido? Levantándose tan rápido que sufrió un amago de mareo, empezó a moverse nerviosa por toda la habitación, asemejándose en su recorrido a un pollo sin cabeza. "Todo en el día de ayer fue un completo desastre", pensó de forma ligeramente más calmada, en un intento de volver a la normalidad analizando lo ocurrido, "Me comprometí a algo que parecía sencillo, pero como siempre la mala suerte me ha impedido siquiera empezar a corresponder la ayuda recibida… Sin carro, sin el pergamino con la fórmula, y sin memoria para recordar lo que este último ponía. ¡Arg! Y por si fuera poco, ya es tarde para escapar al otro lado del mundo sin ser vista". Dejando escapar un suspiro, comprendió la cruel y dura verdad: debía afrontar de cara el problema. Tenía que ir a la calle y decirles a todos que no sabía cómo reparar la gran gema, pues habían robado su carro, y con él, tanto el pergamino que explicaba cómo hacer la restauración de joyas como el poco dinero del que disponía.

Resignada, abrió la puerta y se asomó, echando un vistazo alrededor. Lo que vio le asustó: Todos y cada uno de los ponis del pueblo estaban engalanando Northwest Mines Town. Por todos lados se veía globos, flores, confetti y pancartas. En el fondo de la calle, situada sobre la entrada a la mina, había un cartel de recia tela que ponía "Bienvenida, Twilight Sparkle", aunque alguien había tachado el nombre de la poni y había puesto debajo, a casco, "Shiny Eyes". Entonces una unicornio se dio la vuelta y la vio. Con una gran sonrisa, empezó a aplaudir al suelo. El resto también se dio la vuelta, dejando lo que estaban haciendo, y aplaudieron de igual manera. Shiny Eyes no pudo por menos que sonreír y salir a la calle.

Se dirigió a la herrería para explicarse cuanto antes. Iba a preguntarle a Shadow Hammer dónde podía encontrar a Muffled Yell, cuando de repente lo vio: ahí estaba su carro, atado con una cadena a la pared lateral de la herrería. Se paró, se frotó los ojos y miró de nuevo, pues aún no podía creérselo. Pasado unos segundos, que a ella le parecieron a la vez tanto una eternidad como un efímero instante, volvió a ponerse en marcha, esta vez trotando alegremente hacia su puesto. Cuando llegó, lo abrazó, lo besó e incluso lo acarició con la mejilla. Nunca había estado tan contenta ni tan aliviada como en ese momento. Por fin todo volvía a ir bien.

—No te quejarás, te lo he estado cuidando… —Shadow Hammer estaba en el descansillo exterior de la herrería—. Y veo que he hecho bien, viendo el cariño que tienes a ese carrito.

—Mu… Muchísimas gracias, de verdad —respondió Shiny con una gran sonrisa—. Pero me he asustado mucho cuando vi que no estaba ayer por la noche.

—Ah, porque antes de ir a tu casa lo metí dentro de la herrería —comentó la oscura poni de tierra, señalando un lateral donde se veía, o más bien se intuía, un portón. Con razón no reparó en él por la noche, pues a plena luz del día este estaba casi oculto.

—¿En serio? Eres maravillosa, Shadow —la dorada yegua tenía los ojos llorosos—. No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de darte un abrazo.

—Bueno, bueno, tranquila —la herrero puso las patas por delante suya, mientras intentaba tranquilizar a la pegaso—. Hoy tienes algo muy importante que hacer, y para lograrlo tienes que estar centrada.

—Lo estaré… digo… lo estoy, lo estoy —balbuceó Shiny, notando aún en su cuerpo el nerviosismo que se negaba a abandonarla.

Se movió entonces hasta la parte de los cajones y abrió el tercero de la fila de la derecha. Apartó los moldes de latón que había en su interior y, accionando un botón oculto en un lateral, abrió un doble fondo. Allí estaba el pergamino que necesitaba. Lo tomó suavemente y, sin soltarla de su boca, volvió a atrancar el doble fondo y cerró el cajón. Una vez lo hizo, percibió a Flashing Hooves y a Undying Knowledge, las cuales se estaban acercando al carrito.

—Hoy es tu día —la historiadora sonrió—. Sé que lo vas a conseguir.

—Eso espero… —la dorada pegaso entornó ligeramente los ojos, a la vez que ahogó un bostezo, el cual había sido producto del hambre—. Todavía queda mucho para el atardecer, por lo que tengo tiempo para repasar la fórmula. Lo malo es que por los nervios no he desayunado, y ahora mismo me muero de hambre.

—Entonces permítenos invitarte a comer algo —replicó Knowledge.

—No, al contrario, voy a ser yo la que os invite —objetó Shiny, feliz.

Tomó unas monedas de otro cajón, y fueron las tres al restaurante de Northwest Mines Town, la cual había abierto sus puertas recientemente. Quizá fuese por la soltura de los nervios, quizá por el apetito de la orfebre, o quizá porque el cocinero sabía lo que ella iba a hacer al atardecer y se había esmerado especialmente con su pedido, pero la comida había sido especialmente deliciosa. De hecho, se notaba en el ambiente la fiesta y las ganas de que la restauración de la gran gema saliese bien, para que el pueblo prosperase de nuevo y volviera a ser lo que fue.

Al salir del restaurante, Shiny se despidió de Flashing y de Knowledge y se dirigió hacia su casa a estudiar el pergamino, aunque antes de llegar se encontró a Fast Feather y a Wise Words, los cuales estaban hablando entre ellos hasta que Shiny Eyes se acercó. Ambos saludaron a la joyero.

—¿Te gusta la decoración? —preguntó la cartero—. Me ha costado mucho traerlo desde Ponyville. De hecho, deberías saber que he estado volando durante la madrugada para enviar la petición de asistencia para el experto en joyería de Canterlot, y que ciertos… "ponis" —miró con un ligero desdén hacia Wise, dando a entender que él había tenido mucho que ver en lo que estaba diciendo— habían tardado lo indecible para escribirlo.

—Vamos, vamos… —intervino el marronáceo semental—, ya sabes que escribir algo así de importante requiere mucho esfuerzo para evitar que haya lagunas o malentendidos…

—Menos mal que he llegado a tiempo de entregarlo antes de que saliese el expreso que conecta las dos ciudades —Fast simplemente ignoró el comentario que el poni había realizado—. Menos mal que he aprovechado el viaje y he traído algo —dijo, señalando los adornos que había en todo el pueblo, a la vez que empezó a sonreír en un esfuerzo para no mostrar el evidente cansancio que la pobre tenía encima.

—Todo es poco para el gran día —Wise Words guiñó el ojo a Shiny Eyes—, aunque debes tranquilizarte. Dicen que un gran viaje comienza con un pequeño paso.

—Los globos, los fuegos artificiales y las guirnaldas me los ha dado una poni muy fiestera que vive en Ponyville… —continuó diciendo la pegaso-cartero—. ¡Arg! Nunca me acuerdo de su nombre. Es una poni de color rosa chicle, con una crin enmarañada también rosa, aunque en un tono más bien tirando a magenta, tres globos por Cutie Mark y con un carácter muy risueño.

—Pinkie Pie, se llama Pinkie Pie —matizó Wise Words—. Es tan famosa que hasta yo he oído hablar de ella.

—¡Esa es! —exclamó Feather—. Me dijo que todas esas cosas le sobraron de su última fiesta. Y también me confesó que la pancarta del fondo es una que usaron para dar la bienvenida a la bibliotecaria de Ponyville, que llegó hace poco. Espero que no te importe que sea de segundo casco, Shiny Eyes…

—No, en absoluto, me encanta —respondió la aludida—. En serio, me gusta. Muchas gracias, Fast Feather, y a ti también, Wise Words.

—El dibujo, que no se te olvide el dibujo —susurró el semental a la cartero, apremiándola con esas palabras.

—Es verdad… —Feather empezó a rebuscar en su zurrón—. Resulta que tengo una especie de gemela en Ponyville. Una pegaso con mi mismo color de pelaje, y con un tono parecido de ojos. Solo nos diferenciamos en el color y forma de nuestras crines, y que con ella hay que acercarse mucho para escuchar lo que dice. Y también en la Cutie Mark, que en su caso son tres mariposas rosas, si mal no recuerdo. Pero es una buena pegaso, que se encarga de cuidar de los animales. Me ha dado para ti un pergamino en el que hay dibujadas muchas huellas de diferentes criaturas, pero creo que no lo tengo aquí, sino en casa —en ese momento no pudo evitar bostezar—. Y creo que ya está hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer, así que voy a echarme un rato a descansar, pues no he dormido en toda la noche. Pero no te preocupes, Shiny, estaré en "La Gran Prueba".

—Eres estupenda, Feather —los ojos de la joyero estaban brillando de forma casi excesiva—. Y tienes razón, así que yo también marcharé a casa a tranquilizarme. Wise Words, muchas gracias a ti también.

—Descansad las dos. Nos veremos luego —el marronáceo semental saludó a ambas y se marchó hacia el centro del pueblo, donde empezaban a reunirse los ponis.

Shiny Eyes entró en su casa, se tumbó sobre la cama, abrió el pergamino y empezó a leerlo. No era una fórmula difícil, es más, no recordaba que fuese tan fácil la restauración de una gema. De hecho, era tan sencillo que incluso ella podría lograrlo. Ahora la sonrisa que tenía en la cara era más alegre y pronunciada que nunca. Al fin tendría la oportunidad de corresponder la ayuda a los habitantes de ese pueblo e incluso establecerse allí, sin preocuparse de deudas y, quizá lo más importante, al fin dejaría de estar sola.

Se asomó a la ventana, intentando captar el momento. Todo el mundo en el exterior estaba feliz. Unos ayudaban poniendo adornos, otros correteaban de un lado para otro como si fuesen potrillos pequeños, e incluso alguna yegua entonaba alguna canción que era al instante acompañada por los viandantes. Todos eran felices, y ella era el motivo de su felicidad.

Recorrió con la mirada todas y cada una de las casas, imaginándose cómo sería el pueblo si ella tuviese éxito en "La Gran Prueba", haciendo que una infinidad ponis se estableciesen allí, convirtiendo el pueblo en una villa o incluso en una gran ciudad. Incluso se imaginó a pequeños potrillos jugando en la calle.

Entonces vio la casa de Gentle Colors, y torció ligeramente el rostro, extrañada. No había visto a esa unicornio de dos colores en toda la mañana, lo cual resultaba un tanto insólito. Quizás aún estuviese meditando, o tal vez se había quedado dormida tras una larga meditación... o quizás algo le había pasado. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a su casa y saludarla.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	4. 1x01 - Northwest Mines Town - Parte 4

**MY LITTLE PONY**

 **PARALLEL STORIES**

 **Versión alternativa**

 **Chapter 1x01**

 **Northwest Mines Town**

 **Parte 4**

Shiny llamó y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Y allí estaba Gentle, con unas remarcadas ojeras y una evidente expresión de cansancio.

—Hola, Shiny Eyes. ¿Deseas algo? —preguntó la unicornio en medio de un bostezo.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto cansada —Shiny miró atentamente a la extraña yegua de dos colores.

—Eso es porque me acabas de despertar —Gentle devolvió la mirada, aunque en ella estaba impresa un tono de ligera desidia, para cambiar al instante en un gesto de enfado—. He estado toda la noche intentando meditar, así que simplemente me he rendido y me he acostado. Pero justo cuando logro conciliar el sueño, alguien me despierta llamando a la puerta. Pero bueno, el molestarme sobremanera no ha sido intención tuya, así que te disculpo, y te agradezco tu preocupación por mi maltrecha animosidad —volvió a bostezar—. Ahora, si me perdonas otra vez, voy a intentar dormirme de nuevo.

Shiny dejó ahogar un hipido de molestia, que ocultó bajo su casco, el cual había situado frente a su boca para tal efecto. Las palabras de la unicornio de dos colores eran producto del cansancio de una noche cuyas acciones habían sido frustradas, por lo tanto, no era su amiga quien hablaba, sino una mera sombra que se arrastraba por el suelo como si de un alma en pena se tratase, e incluso de un vistazo más escrutador descubrió que en realidad Gentle Colors no estaba sujetando el pomo de la puerta con su pata delantera derecha, sino que más bien se apoyaba en ella.

—¿Estarás esta tarde en "La Gran Prueba"? —preguntó finalmente, escogiendo cuidadosamente cada palabra.

—¿"La Gran Prueba"? —la yegua del cuerno roto alzó las cejas—. ¿Quién le ha puesto ese estúpido nombre? Lo de hoy no es otra cosa que un intento más de arreglar la penosa situación de este pueblo. Solo uno de los cien que ha habido. Y todos hasta ahora han fallado, por lo que no sé si estaré —señaló a Shiny de manera imperativa—. Es probable que no lo haga, pues no quiero sentirme decepcionada por alguien que promete la salvación y se queda en un vano intento. Y eso que yo estoy acostumbrada a sufrirlo, pero ellos… —apuntó hacia el pueblo, haciendo una panorámica de la calle—, ellos no lo están. De ti depende salir esta noche en volandas, o hacerlo huyendo de una horda de furiosos lugareños. Piénsalo bien, y actúa en consecuencia —hubo un pequeño pero pesado silencio, en el que se enfrentaron una cada vez más inapetente Gentle Colors y una Shiny Eyes a la que empezaba a humedecérsele los ojos—. Adiós —declaró finalmente la primera, cerrando a continuación la puerta con tal rapidez que esta emitió un golpe seco y empujó una pequeña brisa de aire hacia la cara de la dorada pegaso, enfriando aún más las heladas lágrimas que le empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

La joyero agachó la cabeza, consternada. ¿Habían intentado sacar a flote el pueblo cien veces? ¿Lo que iba a intentar ella no era más que el intento ciento uno? ¿Y, como tantas veces anteriores, su esfuerzo estaba abocado al fracaso? Pero lo que más le dolía del asunto había sido el desprecio con el que Gentle Colors había expresado la situación. ¿Por qué se había portado tan mal con ella? Pensaba que eran amigas, después de lo de la noche anterior. En ese momento Shiny se secó las lágrimas, irritada. No, no eran amigas. Nunca lo habían sido. Gentle Colors no era más que una estúpida, una ególatra que solo miraba para sí misma, y a la que no le importaba pisotear a los demás para evitar ceder un mínimo en su status. Lo mínimo que esa boba unicornio debería haber hecho era animarla, incluso si supiese a ciencia cierta que iba a fallar. Shiny Eyes sacó la lengua a la puerta burlándose mientras balbuceaba imitando de forma tétrica y cavernosa la voz de la unicornio de dos colores: "No sé si estaré. Es probable que no lo haga, pues no quiero sentirme decepcionada por alguien que promete la salvación y se queda en un vano intento". Pues bien, que no estuviese. No necesitaba tener a Gentle a su lado para intentar superar la prueba.

Volvió a casa visiblemente enfadada, tan enojada que todos los ponis que estaban en su camino se apartaron. Cerró la puerta y, echándose de nuevo en la cama, se puso a leer una y otra vez el pergamino, pero no le prestaba mucha atención, pues su cabeza estaba en otra parte. No podía olvidar lo que había pasado con Gentle Colors. Le apenaba y dolía a partes iguales ese rechazo. Aunque quizá fuese la falta de sueño la que había hablado por la boca de la unicornio de dos colores y no ella misma, no la disculpaba en absoluto, y más teniendo en cuenta la amarga sensación de traición que sufría en todas y cada una de las células de su ser.

—¡Ya está aquí, ya está aquí! —gritó una voz femenina, proveniente de la calle.

Empezaron a sonar cornetas, así como explosiones de petardos. Shiny Eyes, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se asomó por el umbral de la puerta y miró hacia donde todos lo hacían. Un carro dorado, tirado por cuatro pegasos blancos, venía volando por encima del camino de la encrucijada. Dentro de la calesa iba sentado un unicornio de pelaje también blanquecino, el cual iba vestido de forma estrafalaria. Apenas los tiradores del carro aterrizaron en mitad de la calle, los últimos ponis que hasta entonces habían permanecido en sus casas o en la mina salieron a recibirles. Todos, excepto Gentle Colors.

—Bienvenido, señor —declaró una rojiza poni de tierra, de crin verdosa y una oreja desgarrada—. Soy Muffled Yell, y quisiera darle la bienvenida a nuestro humilde pueblo, Northwest Mines Town.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —espetó el unicornio, con desgana—. Quiero terminar rápido con esto. Veamos, ¿dónde está la joya? —a raíz del tono utilizado por el semental, este parecía sentirse a disgusto entre tanto plebeyo.

—Por aquí dentro, señor… —la poni señaló a la mina, mientras dejó en el aire la frase inacabada, esperando una respuesta por parte del maleducado unicornio.

—Señor Ticked O'Runchecked —continuó este, el cual estaba mirando con superioridad hacia todos lados, excepto hacia donde estaba Muffled Yell.

—Verá, hemos elegido una pieza especialmente idónea para esta insigne ocasión… —Muffled sonrió quedamente, sabiendo que su interlocutor ignoraría completamente ese gesto.

—Veámosla entonces —la impaciencia de Ticked se hizo aún más patente.

—Ven tú también, Shiny, así observarás la gema original y te será más fácil reconstruirla —declaró la jefa de mineros, mirándola y haciendo un gesto para que se acercase. Curiosamente, la dorada pegaso percibió que el juez de la prueba había dejado de observarla, dedicando sus ráfagas de indolentes miradas hacia los demás, añadiendo únicamente a ambas yeguas al mayor de los ostracismos.

Shiny Eyes terminó asintiendo a las palabras de Muffled y, junto a ella y a Ticked entró a la mina. En ese momento la orfebre se fijó en la Cutie Mark del blanquecino unicornio: una "V" verde junto a una carita feliz y debajo de ella una "X" roja al lado de un rostro enfadado. Pasaron por un montón de pasillos y de recovecos, ocupando un tiempo que a la joyero le parecieron horas, hasta que entraron en una gran oquedad y los tres se pararon. Allí, en mitad de la gran cámara excavada por expertos cascos ponis, estaba la gran gema.

El corazón de Shiny dio un vuelco cuando vio la gema. Era la misma gema que había visto en su sueño, con su tono rojo sangre tan oscura y palpitante que, por un momento, le pareció exigir el pago de su alma por existir. Las dudas empezaron a apoderarse de ella. Tenía que luchar contra la sensación de que hubiera sido una negra (o rojiza) premonición. Cerró los ojos y empezó a susurrar una breve letanía que le inspirara confianza. Al terminarlo, se acercó a la gema y la observó desde todos los ángulos posibles, al igual que hizo Ticked. Poco después, la dorada pegaso giró la cabeza en una señal de satisfacción. Entonces Muffled tomó aire y lo exhaló, sin emitir ningún sonido, aunque movió la boca como si estuviese hablando.

—No hace falta que grite, jefa, estábamos al lado —un semental se acercó desde un recoveco, seguido de unos cuantos más, todos tocándose el oído, como si hubiesen escuchado un estruendo —. Empecemos entonces.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Shiny Eyes, asombrada.

—Nada, cariño… es mi habilidad especial —Muffled señaló su Cutie Mark—. Puedo proyectar mi grito a distancia, hacia donde yo quiera.

Los tres empezaron a moverse hacia la salida, dejando a los miembros de la cuadrilla de mineros tranquilos para que hiciesen su tarea. Ticked se dirigió directamente a su calesa, que tenía el toldo sacado. Sentándose en el asiento, cogió un refresco y empezó a beber, despreocupándose del resto del universo. Muffled posó entonces su casco sobre el hombro de la orfebre, y asintió cuando esta giró la cabeza.

—Sé que lo vas a lograr —murmuró, intentando animarla.

—Y nos fiamos de tu palabra —exclamó de repente una voz.

Shiny giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido que acababa de oír, descubriendo que todas sus amigas estaban ahí. Shadow Hammer, que era la que había expresado esas palabras, Fast Feather, Undying Knowledge y Flashing Hooves. Bueno, en realidad no estaban todas. Faltaba Gentle Colors, lo que hizo que Shiny recordase la conversación que había tenido con ella, y volvió a dudar de sí misma.

—Creemos en ti —comentó Feather.

—Y sé que no nos mentirías —prosiguió Flashing.

—Y nos vas a salvar —terminó declarando Knowledge.

La dorada pegaso bajó la mirada durante un momento, pues acababa de escuchar las palabras exactas de la pesadilla que había tenido esa noche. Cada vez dudaba más de su éxito.

—Y bien, ¿dónde harás la reparación? —preguntó Feather.

—¡Es verdad! Qué gran error por nuestra parte… —se lamentó la jefa de mineros, y se giró, buscando por todos lados un lugar apropiado para tal acción.

—No se preocupe, puedo intentarlo en cualquier lado —contestó Shiny Eyes de forma átona, mientras en el interior de su cabeza se veía fallando cada vez de forma cada más estrepitosa. Para defraudar a todo el mundo, incluyéndose a sí misma, cualquier sitio era bueno.

—Entonces, ¿qué os parece aquí mismo, a la salida de la mina? —Muffled señaló el suelo, justo donde estaban situadas.

Todos los presentes, al que se iban sumando los curiosos, dieron su visto bueno.

En ese momento Flashing pidió que esperaran un instante. Seguidamente se alejó hacia su puesto de trucos mágicos y arrancó el cartel de tela que colgaba por delante del tenderete, haciéndola un ovillo. A continuación volvió con la sábana y la dejó en el suelo, doblándola por la mitad varias veces, hasta dejarla de un tamaño parecida a la que debía tener la parte superior de una mesa de quirófano.

Shiny Eyes miró consternada la escena, sin podérselo creer. Todo lo que ocurría en la realidad ya había estado reflejada en la pesadilla. ¿Acaso estaba abocada a fracasar en su tarea? Y era algo que en breve averiguaría, pues empezaban a salir los mineros con los restos de la gran gema. Era el momento. La dorada pegaso miró hacia el cielo y su vista topó con la ciudad de nubes. "Espero conseguirlo, por favor, necesito conseguirlo", suplicó en su interior. Empezó a sufrir un tic nervioso bajo el ojo derecho. Bufando silenciosamente, se insufló a sí misma los pocos ánimos que le quedaban, y se dirigió hacia su carrito, el cual estaba engalanado con unos globos y unos ramos de flores, cortesía sin duda alguna por alguien que consideraba ese evento como una gran fiesta. Por un momento deseó intercambiarse por ese poni, y así librarse del agobio que esa infernal prueba le estaba infringiendo, pero desdeñó esa pretensión, pues ella misma había sido la que había propuesto restaurar la enorme joya, y cambiar de cuerpo implicaría meter en el embrollo a un inocente. Pestañeando lentamente, volvió a su funesta realidad, y empezó a abrir cajones, armarios y muestrarios, tomando de unos utensilios y de otros ungüentos, así como otros materiales necesarios para la tarea.

Cuando regresó a la sábana, el sol, como si hubiese leído la mente de la dorada pegaso y sintiese una infinita vergüenza al descubrir sus pensamientos, se ocultó rápidamente por detrás de las montañas, tiñendo a Northwest Mines Town un ambiente funesto, revelando de esa manera al exterior el gran pesar que Shiny sentía dentro de sí misma. Temiendo que alguien más se diese cuenta del paralelismo que había entre luminosidad y animosidad, decidió que, pasase lo que pasase, haría todo lo que pudiese para que al menos terminase rápidamente.

Todo el pueblo estaba allí, comandado por Ticked O'Runchecked, el cual estaba escrutando desde la primera fila todos los movimientos de la orfebre. En cambio, los pegasos que habían llegado junto a él se quedaron más atrás, en un disposición que aseguraba la protección del unicornio por si ocurría cualquier imprevisto.

Shiny volvió a mirar hacia todos, haciendo una lenta pero imparable panorámica. Allí estaban todos y cada uno de los ponis que la habían ayudado desde que llegó al pueblo, expectantes por un acontecimiento que posiblemente cambiaría sus vidas. Todos, excepto una singular yegua, Gentle Colors.

—Bien —la voz de Ticked resonó en la plaza del pueblo—, así es cómo se va a hacer: antes he visionado la gran gema, a la que otorgo la pureza máxima, es decir, del cien por cien —los presentes, al escuchar esas palabras, empezaron a lanzar vítores, a lo que el blanco unicornio respondió con una mirada tan inquisitoria que hizo que todo el mundo callase—. Esa es la muestra más pura y, lo que se ha denominado chabacanamente por algún lumbreras como "La Gran Prueba"... —en ese momento una enloquecida risa, sin duda del creador (o creadora) de tal designación, se apoderó del lugar, carcajada que fue rápidamente acallada por otras igual o aún más desequilibradas. El blanco unicornio exhaló con rapidez el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y, mirando hacia los presentes con un gesto de maldad desesperada, carraspeó y dejó tiempo suficiente para que el jolgorio muriese por sí solo—. Como decía antes de esta... "inusual interrupción", la denomi... —rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que estaba volviendo a crear ese estado perfecto para que volviesen a repetirse las malsanas y estúpidas risas, por lo que volvió a carraspear y eligió mejor las palabras—, quiero decir, el acto que tendrá lugar aquí, consistirá en realizar una recomposición tan eficiente como sea posible, acercándose, por supuesto, al máximo posible con respecto a esa calidad máxima que ostentaba la gema original. El límite inferior, sin embargo, lo tasaré en un ochenta y cinco por cien. Es decir, una calidad de acabado por encima de eso dará lugar a una prueba exitosa, pero si está por debajo de ese porcentaje será un rotundo fracaso —al decir esa última parte fijó su mirada en la de Shiny Eyes.

—Empecemos pues... —comentó Muffled.

Y así se hizo. Los mineros depositaron los trozos de gema sobre la sábana, dejando los dos últimos al lado de esta sendas bolsas con las esquirlas y el polvo de gema. La dorada pegaso se puso delante del rojizo collage y observó los trozos de gema, empezando a colocarlas a continuación en un orden específico. Después abrió el fardo con las esquirlas y empezó a colocarlas cuidadosamente entre los pedazos más grandes, encajándolas perfectamente en su sitio. Entonces paró, pues había llegado la parte más difícil de la restauración, que consistía en la incrustación del polvo de gema.

Shiny Eyes cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando recordar la formulación requerida. De repente se dio cuenta de que no podía. Sabía que tenía que esparcir el polvo por toda la gran gema, y así lo hizo, pero no recordaba cuál de los dos frascos había que usar para convertir las limaduras en una amalgama idónea que hiciese que cada partícula se moviese hasta el lugar donde correspondiese. ¿Era el frasco rojo, o era el azul? Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos descubrió que estaba sudando, y que el tic nervioso de su ojo volvía a aparecer. No podía creerlo... estaba tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos... "Esto debe corresponder a la parte de mi pesadilla en la que no podía llegar a la gema", se dijo, "Y así es", susurró, mientras miraba la gran gema, la cuál estaba casi completa, pero al mismo tiempo no era más que un conjunto inacabado de pequeñas joyas con muchísimo menos valor.

Debía darse prisa, pues apenas podía ver por falta de luz. Incluso con la luna llena que empezaba a aparecer en el cielo la visión era dificultosa. El siguiente paso de la tarea de restauración era extremadamente importante. Uno de los dos ungüentos que tenía a su lado restablecería la gran gema, pero el otro… el otro… "Uno salva, el otro destruye", recordó de repente… Sí, uno se usaba para reparar, y el otro se usaba para fragmentar aún más las joyas. El problema era que no recordaba cuál era cuál. Tomó el frasco rojo y lo abrió, mirando con atención su contenido. "Creo que era este", dijo en voz muy baja.

—¡Vamos!, ¿¡de verdad lo crees!? ¡Yo no estoy tan segura! —exclamó una voz de repente.

Shiny Eyes miró hacia el origen del sonido y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Gentle Colors estaba ahí, mirándola desafiante.

—¡Recuerda! —gritó de nuevo la yegua de dos colores—. ¡Recuerda y actúa en consecuencia!

La dorada pegaso cerró los ojos de nuevo e intentó calmarse. Recordó entonces una especie de cantinela que le enseñó su abuela para diferenciar los ungüentos: "Rojo… Rojo es fuego… Es fuego de dragón… Los dragones comen gemas… Los dragones destruyen las gemas", recitó, al principio con apenas un hilo de voz, y a continuación elevando poco a poco el tono hasta acabar con un grito jubiloso. ¡Eso es! Tenía que usar el frasco azul. Rápidamente dejó el frasco que aún asía y tomó el otro, que abrió suavemente. Con sumo cuidado, vertió su contenido sobre la gran gema y, usando los cascos con mimo, empezó a repartirlo sobre toda la superficie.

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando Shiny Eyes terminó el trabajo. Estaba exhausta, pero satisfecha consigo misma. Miró a todas sus amigas, y también a Disarming Smile, a Wise Words y a Look Talker, para acabar centrando su mirada en Gentle Colors. Shiny se sentía feliz y aliviada. Poco importaba ya si lo había conseguido o no, pues había hecho todo lo posible al intentarlo, y nadie podría reprocharle nada. Gentle Colors le devolvió la mirada y, sonriendo ligeramente, asintió.

En ese momento Ticked O'Runchecked se acercó a la gran gema y golpeó ligeramente un casco contra el otro, logrando con eso que uno de sus pegasos se acercase, mientras portaba una lámpara. El escrutinio de la gran gema por parte del blanco unicornio duró una eternidad. Una vez satisfecho, el juez se dio la vuelta, se puso al lado de Muffeld Yell y comenzó a hablar hacia el gran público:

—Habiendo examinado con detenimiento la gran gema aquí presente, y teniendo en cuenta las palabras mencionadas antes del inicio de esta, la denominada "La Gran Prueba"... —hizo una pequeña pausa para que el autor o autora de ese patético nombre saliese a la luz mediante la enloquecida risa, pero todo el mundo siguió callado y expectante, por lo que el blanco unicornio prefirió seguir—, debo decir que el resultado, siendo el cien por cien el estado de la gema original, y un ochenta y cinco por ciento el mínimo admisible para el éxito de la prueba —todos los presentes seguían atendiendo como si su vida dependiese de ello, algo que era bastante acertado, pues de ese resultado dependía el inicio de la recuperación de Northwest Mines Town y de sus habitantes, o bien la continuación de la muerte agónica del pueblo. Sin embargo, la que más atención estaba prestando era Shiny Eyes, pues ella era, con diferencia, la más afectada por el evento—, he de puntuar la restauración de esta joya en un ochenta y siete coma ocho por ciento. Por lo tanto, declaro exitosa esta hazaña.

Todo el mundo empezó a vitorear, a gritar, a saltar y a reír… todos menos Ticked, que volvió a golpear un casco contra el otro, haciendo que otro de los pegasos que habían llegado con él se acercase y le tendiese dos sellos, uno con una "V" verde y otro con una "X" roja. El blanco unicornio señaló el primero y el asistente se lo dio. Por último, Ticked estampó el sello en la esquina superior derecha de la gema y, dándose la vuelta, se dirigió directamente hacia su calesa.

Shiny Eyes estaba sin habla. ¡Había salvado Northwest Mines Town! ¡Había logrado salvar a esos ponis que ya estaban celebrando el resultado! ¡Había salvado a sus amigas, que siempre habían confiado en ella, incluyendo a Gentle Colors, que por primera vez desde que la había visto, sonreía! ¡Y lo más importante, se había salvado a sí misma de sus temores!

Una serie de silbidos, seguidos de unas atronadoras explosiones la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, e hizo que alzara la vista, sonriendo de forma gratificante ante el espectáculo que había ante ella. Los fuegos artificiales siguieron resonando con estruendo contra el cielo, explotando por debajo de la ciudad de nubes. Unos cohetes eran blancos, otros amarillos, otros verdes, y cada uno era aún más bonito que el anterior. Shiny Eyes lloraba de la emoción. Sintió que alguien le agarraba de una pata delantera, luego de la otra, y después de las dos traseras. Eran todas y cada una de sus amigas, las cuales estaban llevándola en volandas. Todo a su alrededor era alegría y fiesta en Northwest Mines Town, jolgorio que se unía al exuberante crecimiento de la esperanza que bullía en su interior, y logrando, en su conjunto, algo embriagador para la pegaso más afortunada de toda Equestria.

* * *

El sol de la mañana dio de lleno en la cara de Shiny Eyes, que apretó aún más los ojos y se revolvió en la cama. Poco a poco terminó por despejarse, así que se levantó, estiró los cascos y se dispuso a desayunar. Fuera había mucho bullicio por lo que, aún con sueño, miró por la ventana. Los habitantes de Northwest Mines Town estaban quitando la decoración del día anterior, mientras algunos (o más bien la mayoría) aún canturreaban o bailaban al son de una música que solo ellos oían. Después de desayunar y asearse, decidió dar un paseo para terminar de despejarse. Salió de casa, pensativa, discurriendo consigo misma si debía acercarse al puesto de Magic Sales para comprar provisiones, pues los necesitaría para su nuevo hogar. Ya lo había decidido: se quedaría en ese pueblo.

—Shiny, ¿tienes un momento? —preguntó Muffled, acercándose—. Quería darte mi agradecimiento, y también trasladarte el reconocimiento de los demás miembros del Consejo del Pueblo. Gracias a ti se abre un nuevo horizonte para este humilde lugar, y sobre todo para todos sus habitantes. Por lo tanto, queremos honrarte como te mereces, así que hemos pensado que lo más justo es que deberías quedarte con la gran gema. Es un regalo de todos, y es lo mínimo que mereces. Pero antes debemos enmarcarla adecuadamente, así que te la entregaremos mañana... ¡Ah!, por supuesto, si decides quedarte a vivir aquí, esa casa en la que estás pasará a ser tuya.

—No... no sé qué decir... —la orfebre se sintió abrumada por el ofrecimiento, aunque sabía que algo así no sería extraño, después de haber logrado tal hazaña la noche anterior—. Es... Es todo un honor —declaró finalmente.

La jefa de mineros no pudo por menos que romper el silencio mediante una sonora y estruendosa carcajada, que hizo que Shiny bajase la cabeza, aún más avergonzada. La rojiza poni de tierra acercó su casco hasta el mentón de la dorada pegaso y, levantándole la cabeza, le guiñó un ojo y susurró un "No cambies, te necesitamos tal como eres". Sin dar tiempo a responder, Muffled reculó y, mediante un gesto, dejó claro que la estaba dejando paso para que siguiera con sus quehaceres. Shiny le hizo caso y se marchó a la tienda y, después de comprar provisiones a una también agradecida Magic Sales, volvió a casa, esta vez con la cabeza un poquito más erguida. Sin embargo, frente a la puerta estaban sus amigas esperándola.

—Quisiera pedirte disculpas por mi tratamiento de ayer por la tarde —la abordó Gentle Colors, con una frase inusual.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Shiny Eyes entró en una espiral de incertidumbre, en el que las ideas contrarias pugnaban en su cabeza por hacerse con el control. De todas ellas, la que más fuerza adquirió fue el deseo innato de darle un cascazo en la coronilla a la unicornio de dos colores, y otra intención empezó a plantarle cara a la primera, siendo esta última la de darse la vuelta e ignorar a la yegua de dos colores. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse a sí misma cuando las palabras saltaron de su boca:

—No te preocupes —la dorada pegaso observó a su compañera con gesto impertérrito, transformando su gesto con rapidez y sinceridad en un semblante alegre—, al final del todo, en el peor momento para mí, me ayudaste mucho.

—¿Qué pasó ayer por la tarde? —preguntó Flashing.

—Me despertó de mi sueño —fue la respuesta de la unicornio de dos colores.

—No me digas más, te pusiste hecha una furia —replicó Flashing—. Shiny, te aseguro que no eres la primera con quien Gentle se ha enfadado por haberla despertado. De hecho, creo que todos hemos sufrido sus ataques de rabia —y todas se pusieron a reír, excepto Gentle, que miraba a la pequeña prestidigitadora con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo no me pongo hecho una furia —aclaró la yegua del cuerno roto, lo que hizo que las demás riesen aún más fuerte.

—Shiny, lo siento... —comentó Fast Feather, una vez el revuelo de carcajadas terminase—. Con la fiesta y la alegría se me olvidó dártelo ayer —entonces sacó de su zurrón un pergamino y se lo ofreció.

Shiny lo tomó, lo abrió despacio y lo observó, maravillándose del contenido. Absolutamente todo el papiro estaba plagado de huellas de diferentes animales, que aunque parecían dibujados, un vistazo más detallado le advirtió que estas huellas eran verdaderas pisadas de animales, y que entre todas formaban la figura de un corazón, en cuyo interior alguien había escrito seis nombres, en orden alfabético:

 _"_ _Fast Feather_

 _Flashing Hooves_

 _Gentle Colors_

 _Shadow Hammer_

 _Shiny Eyes_

 _Undying Knowledge_ _"_

—Es... preciosa —murmuró la dorada pegaso, mirando con ojos titilantes al resto del grupo—. Es una carta realmente preciosa —entonces la orfebre abrió los ojos como platos, cuando un recuerdo cruzó su mente—. ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! —dio una bocanada de aire y respiró lentamente, intentando recuperar de esa manera la compostura—. Tengo que escribir a mi abuela. Prometí hacerlo si me ocurría algo extraordinario. Y lo que pasó ayer sí es algo que se podría considerarse extraordinario. Así que voy a entrar en casa a buscar un pergamino, una pluma y una redoma de tin...

—Tengo papel, tengo pluma y tengo una redoma de tinta en el zurrón —interrumpió una Feather sonriente—. Una pegaso-cartero nunca sale de casa sin su material de trabajo. El deber puede estar en cualquier sitio.

Shiny Eyes tomó entonces los utensilios que le ofrecía Fast Feather y, después de invitar a las demás a pasar a su casa, preparó la carta. Estuvo pensando durante unos segundos lo que iba a escribir y, exhalando, dejó finalmente que su corazón hablase por ella:

 _"_ _Querida abuelita:_

 _Tenías razón, como siempre. La hora más oscura de la noche es la que hay antes del amanecer, y cuanto peor van las cosas, más posibilidades hay de mejorar. En esa situación me encontraba yo. Y en esa misma situación se encontraba un pueblo llamado Northwest Mines Town._

 _Cuanto más sola se encuentra una, más fácil es encontrar las verdaderas amistades. Amistades que se ayudan y se apoyan incondicionalmente. Y precisamente eso es lo que ha ocurrido. He encontrado a esas amigas que tanto anhelaba hallar, he encontrado un lugar al que llamar Hogar, y, sobre todo, me he encontrado a mí misma._

 _Con cariño, tu nieta Shiny Eyes"._

Y las seis amigas salieron a la calle a disfrutar de nuevas aventuras en Northwest Mines Town.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1x01**

* * *

 **El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes aquí:**

 **Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console  
Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith  
Saga de la A - Edo Nova  
La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y  
La roca - Sg91  
Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl  
Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark  
Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo  
Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand  
Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos  
La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc  
Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller  
Poemas equestres — MoisesR**


End file.
